L'aventure galère
by Kaengel
Summary: L'aventure galère commence lorsque Naruto part s'entrainer avec Jiraya. Nous suivons tout d'abord ce qu'ils se passent pour les autres ninjas durant cette période. De nombreux combats se dérouleront dans cette fic longue, et de nombreux couples présents.
1. Chapitre 0 : Le grand prologue

**Chapitre 0 : Le grand prologue.**

Village caché de Konoha. Quatre mois se sont écoulés depuis la mission raté qui consistait à récupérer Sasuke Uchiwa, un ninja déserteur parti rejoindre Orochimaru.

Après son échec, Naruto Uzumaki a accompli plusieurs missions avec les autres groupes de gennins de Konoha. La dernière lui a permis de rembourser sa dette envers le village caché de Suna, qui leur était venu en aide lors de la tentative de sauvetage de Sasuke.

Naruto partit finalement s'entrainer pour une durée d'au moins deux ans en compagnie de l'ermite légendaire Jiraya, ainsi que sa petite amie Hinata Hyuga. Cette dernière dut faire preuve de détermination en face de l'ermite afin que celui-ci l'accepte comme élève et lui permette de venir.

Cela faisait déjà un mois que Naruto était parti. Shikamaru Nara croulait sous les missions. L'Hokage étant convaincue de ses compétences, elle ne cessait de lui donner du travail, qu'il trouvait plus que pénible à la longue. Il était le seul de sa promotion à être devenu Chuunin. Et même le seul de tout le dernier examen.

Par conséquent, lors des missions mineures, il devait commander aux membres des autres équipes dont les maîtres étaient fréquemment envoyés en mission plus importante, le village de Konoha ayant perdu pas mal de sa puissance. Pourtant, le ninja de moyenne classe ne considérait pas ses compétences comme exceptionnelles, mais il travaillait dur pour que les équipes dont il avait la charge ne subissent aucune perte.

Shikamaru profitait d'un de ses rares moments de repos pour faire ce qu'il adorait le plus. S'allonger sur un banc et voir les nuages défiler. Il profitait de son moment de paix jusqu'à ce que son ami Choji le retrouve. Shikamaru l'avait entendu arriver de loin. Non pas à cause de sa carrure qui pourrait faire croire qu'il se déplace avec bruit, mais à cause du bruit d'une main qui plonge dans un paquet de chips.

- Hé Shikamaru, l'Hokage te demande dans son bureau. Commença-t-il.

- Ah galère, qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut encore ? Rala le Nara

- Je l'ignore, mais elle te cherche depuis ce matin, j'ai été chargé de te trouver, donc laisse tes nuages et lève toi, conclut Choji en s'empiffrant d'une nouvelle poignée de chips.

Shikamaru se leva, non sans lâcher un nouveau « galère » et se dirigea vers le bureau de Tsunade, l'Hokage 5ème du nom.

En arrivant dans le bureau, il sentit tout de suite que la mission allait être chiante. Deux ninjas de niveaux supérieurs étaient déjà présent, Gai Maito et Kakashi Hatake. Le ninja copieur était sympathique tout seul. Mais une fois avec Gai, cela donnait une équipe insupportable. Gai considérant Kakashi comme son éternel rival, il ne cessait de lui lancer des défis plus stupides les uns que les autres, que Kakashi tentaient d'esquiver par des façons encore plus stupide.

- Vous m'avez demandé, Hokage-sama ?

Cette demande provoqua chez Tsunade une de ces crises habituelles. Elle se saisit de la première chose se trouvant à portée de main, son propre siège, en l'occurrence, qu'elle balança sur le Nara avec sa force surhumaine. Le jeune homme se baissa pour éviter le projectile qui traversa la porte, le mur du couloir avant de sortir du palais de l'Hokage.

- Tu me demandes ça alors que je t'attends depuis plusieurs heures dans ce bureau ! répliqua sèchement Godaime. Alors que Shizune, son assistante, rapportait un nouveau siège dans le bureau, habituée à ce genre de situation.

- Excusez-moi Hokage-sama… « Ca a du être rude de rester seule avec Kakashi et Gai tout ce temps », pensa Shikamaru.

- Si je vous ai convoqué tout les trois, c'est que j'ai une annonce à vous faire. Vous allez partir pour le village de Suna, et ce pour une durée de deux mois. L'examen Chuunin se déroule là-bas. Et vous allez accompagner 3 équipes de Konoha. Vous êtes les derniers sur le départ, les autres groupes s'étant inscrits ont été prévenu ce matin, mais Shikamaru a fait en sorte que vous soyez en retard.

- Il n'en sera rien Hokage-sama, cria Gai, avec la force de la jeunesse, nous rattraperont les équipes en un rien de temps !

- Galère… Godaime, pourquoi me choisir moi pour cette mission ? Gai-sensei et Kakashi-sensei sont des ninjas de niveaux supérieurs ! Tenta le Nara qui voulait éviter à tout prix cette mission.

Il sentait qu'elle serait plus galère que toutes les autres. Déjà, se coltiner Gai et Kakashi pendant deux mois seraient insupportable. Et le village des sables, c'est là-bas que se trouve la fille la plus terrible qu'il connaissait, la furie barge répondant au nom Temari. Et cette dernière prenait un malin plaisir à le faire chier. Sans compter ses frères, qui sont psychopathes. Même si Gaara est devenu quelqu'un de normal, d'après la dernière mission qu'il a fait avec lui, il reste dangereux, il se souvenait très bien qu'il avait failli se faire tuer avec Naruto pour avoir tenté défendre Lee… Et Kankuro est plutôt nerveux, ces techniques de marionnettistes sanglantes lui faisait froid dans le dos…

- Shikamaru, tu n'es pas le seul ninja de moyenne classe sur le départ. Indiqua Tsunade. Et je t'ai choisi parce que tu vas accompagner l'équipe 10, dont tu fais parti. Kakashi aura la charge de l'équipe de Kurenai, et Gai s'occupera de sa propre équipe.

- Godaime-sama, demanda Kakashi qui ne l'avait pas ouvert jusque là, les équipes pour l'examen doivent être constitué de 3 membres n'est-ce pas ? Hors avec le départ d'Hinata avec Naruto, l'équipe de Kurenai n'est pas complète, sans compter que Shikamaru ne peut pas repasser l'examen avec sa propre équipe.

- J'ai déjà pensé à cela, c'est commun que des équipes ne soient pas complète. Sakura Haruno remplacera Hinata Hyuga dans l'équipe de Kurenai, c'est pour cela que tu t'en occupes Kakashi, c'était ton élève. Quand à l'équipe Asuma, j'ai décidé d'y incorporer un ninja qui avait été considéré à tort comme criminel par Konoha.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Shikamaru.

- C'est le jeune frère d'Ibiki Morino, Idate.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le départ pour Suna

**Chapitre 1 : Le départ pour Suna.**

- Vous avez deux heures pour réunir les membres de vos équipes. Les examens débuteront dans cinq jours à compter d'aujourd'hui. Cela vous laissera le temps d'arriver à Suna et de vous y reposer un peu avant le début des épreuves, conclut l'Hokage.

- Excusez moi, mais je ne connais pas cet Idate, ou pourrais-je le trouver ? demanda Shikamaru.

- Il a déjà été prévenu. Ibiki ayant la charge d'une équipe pour cet examen, et Idate ne le lâchant pas d'une semelle depuis son retour…

« Eh ben, ça promet… » Pensa le Nara en se souvenant du chef de la section torture.

- Vous pouvez disposer, ordonna le Godaime.

Kakashi partit, son livre du paradis du batifolage à la main, ignorant superbement Gai qui lui garantissait pouvoir réunir ses élèves avant les siens. Shikamaru demanda à Choji qui l'attendait dans le couloir devant le bureau de l'Hokage d'aller prévenir Ino, pendant que lui-même préparait ses affaires pour cette mission. C'est le prétexte qu'il avait trouvé pour ne pas aller chercher la Yamanaka, la boutique de ses parents se trouvant à l'opposé de sa demeure, il trouvait cela galère d'y aller. Il donna rendez-vous à son ami devant la sortie village dans deux heures.

Shikamaru arriva chez lui, constatant avec soulagement que sa génitrice n'était pas présente. Un problème de moins. Son père était néanmoins présent et était confortablement installé sur un des divans de la maison.

- P'pa, on vient de m'assigner une mission de deux mois à Suna. J'accompagne mon équipe pour l'examen Chuunin. Tu préviendras M'man ? Demanda Shikamaru.

- Suna… C'est là-bas que vit la Kunoichi qui t'as sauvé la lors de ta première mission en tant que chef d'unité et qui t'as secoué les puces n'est-ce pas ? Questionna Shikaku avec un ton de moquerie.

- Temari no Sabaku… oui… Cette femme galère vit dans ce village.

Shikaku nota le sourire que son fils venait d'afficher en prononçant le nom de la ninja.

- Tâche de te conduire en homme cette fois, évite de pleurer devant elle, ajouta le père de Shikamaru avec un sourire en coin.

- J'y veillerais. Cette femme galère n'a eu de cesse de me le rappeler après que je lui ai sauvé la peau lors de notre dernière mission commune. Il est hors de question que je lui fournisse de nouveaux dossiers. Elle deviendrait encore plus chiante.

- Ainsi sont les femmes, mon fils…

Sur cette conclusion digne d'un homme Nara, Shikamaru alla préparer ses affaires et s'en alla en direction de la porte Ouest de Konoha, lieu de rendez-vous avant le départ. Il avait de l'avance, mais l'équipe de Gai était déjà sur place, ce dernier affichant un grand sourire signifiant qu'il considérait comme acquise sa 51ème victoire sur Kakashi. Il y avait également avec eux un ninja que Shikamaru ne connaissait pas.

Tenten et Lee saluèrent le Nara ; Neji hocha la tête. L'inconnu qui semblait être à peine plus vieux que Shikamaru s'avança vers lui.

- Vous êtes le capitaine de l'équipe 10 ? Demanda-t-il avec tous le respect du à un ninja d'un rang supérieur au sien. Je suis Idate Morino, le nouveau membre de votre équipe pour l'examen Chuunin.

- Bienvenue dans l'équipe Asuma, je suis Shikamaru Nara. Tu ne connais pas les autres membres de l'équipe je suppose, alors je vais te faire un topo. Pour cet examen tu feras équipe avec Choji Akimichi et Ino Yamanaka.

- Je connais déjà un peu Ino, depuis mon retour à Konoha je passe le plupart de mon temps dans le bâtiment des services d'interrogatoire avec mon frère, il veut m'apprendre le métier qu'il me dit. Ino passe de temps en temps pour rendre visite à son père. Mais je ne connais pas Choji…

- Si tu veux un conseil, évite de faire allusion au poids de Choji devant lui, remarqua Lee.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Le mot « gros » est tabou au sein de l'équipe n°10, continua Shikamaru, Choji te réduirait littéralement en bouillie si tu le prononçais.

- Hem, c'est noté… indiqua Idate non sans masquer son inquiétude.

Ino et Choji rejoignirent le groupe quelques instants plus tard, et après les présentations avec Idate, tous se mirent à attendre l'équipe de Kurenai, dirigée par Kakashi, par conséquent en retard.

Le groupe avait déjà une heure de retard lorsque la team composée de Kiba, Shino et Sakura se montra enfin.

- Désolé du retard, commença Kiba.

- Kakashi-sensei nous a prévenu il y a seulement 30 minutes, continua Sakura.

- C'est que j'ai croisé une femme âgée en route, j'ai du faire un détour le temps de porter ses paquets jusqu'à chez elle, tenta d'expliquer le ninja copieur.

- Menteur ! Rugirent en cœur tous les gennins.

Le groupe put enfin se mettre en route, une fois que Choji réussit à réveiller son chef d'unité, qui avait décidé de passer le temps sous un arbre. Les ninjas se donnèrent pour objectif d'atteindre l'orée de la forêt avant la nuit, malgré les protestations de Gai et de Lee qui parlait d'arriver à la frontière du pays du vent avant de se reposer.

Durant la soirée, Shikamaru fit le point avec son équipe sur les capacités d'Idate, et a informé ce dernier sur les pouvoirs assez spéciaux de ses coéquipiers, dans le but de ne pas arriver au combat comme des fleurs sans aucune formation.

- L'idéal, serait de faire un véritable combat afin de perfectionner votre travail d'équipe, Ce qui sera nécessaire dans le cadre de la deuxième épreuve de l'examen, annonça Shikamaru.

- On pourrait demander à l'équipe Kurenai, proposa Ino, après tout eux aussi n'ont pas leur équipe habituelle. Le départ d'Hinata change aussi leur formation.

- C'est une excellente idée s'exclama Kakashi, perché sur un arbre au-dessus d'eux, ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire sursauter toute l'équipe. Team Kurenai, préparez vous à combattre, cria t'il a l'intention des 3 ninjas en train de discuter autour du feu, il est temps de roder votre travail d'équipe !


	3. Chapitre 2 : Team Kurenai Vs team Asuma

**Chapitre 2 : Team Kurenai Vs Team Asuma.**

Les deux équipes concernées par le combat se virent accordées une réunion tactique de 5 minutes avant le début des hostilités. Cela ne respectait pas les conditions réelles de bataille, mais il fallait qu'ils adoptent au moins une tactique de base pour leur premier combat. Kakashi, Gai et Shikamaru décidèrent de se charger d'interrompre le combat si celui-ci devient trop dangereux pour leurs unités, le but n'étant pas de blessé les jeunes gens avant l'examen chuunin.

L'équipe de Gai se posta en « tribune » sur des arbres de façon à avoir une vue complète de l'aire sur laquelle les deux équipes de Konoha allaient s'affronter.

- C'est une excellente occasion, commença Neji.

- Une occasion de quoi ? demanda Tenten ?

- Lors de l'examen, expliqua Neji, nous serons les adversaires de ces équipes, le fait qu'ils soient du même village que nous et que nous soyons amis ne devra pas nous empêcher d'avoir notre diplôme. Nous avons ici une excellente occasion de jauger leurs forces de frappes sans rien révéler de nos propres compétences. Ce genre d'opportunité est rare et ne se représentera sans doute pas.

- Ce n'est pas très fair-play, commenta Lee.

- Tu peux t'en aller pour ne pas regarder si cela trouble ta conscience, répliqua le Hyuga.

Le resplendissant fauve de jade amorçait un mouvement de départ quand Tenten lui glissa :

- Mais tu te priverais alors d'admirer les progrès fait par Sakura…

Lee stoppa son mouvement, et concentra toute son attention sur le futur champ de bataille, sous le regard amusé de Tenten et l'indifférence de Neji.

- Le point faible de leur équipe est Sakura, commença Ino, Choji, tu lui fonces dessus pendant qu'Idate tente de neutraliser Kiba. Je m'occuperais de Shino qui n'est pas du genre à trop bouger durant un combat, j'utiliserais ma technique de possession quand il enverra ses insectes.

- Ok pour moi, dit Choji.

- Je te fais confiance, continua Idate.

Kakashi se plaça au centre de l'aire de combat, et annonça que les festivités commenceraient au moment où il disparaîtrait. Il ne fallu que quelques secondes pour voir un nuage de fumée à l'endroit où se trouvait le jounin une seconde plut tot..

- C'est parti, cria Choji. _Baika no justsu : Décuplement ! Nikudan Sensha : Technique du boulet humain !_

Le corps de l'Akamichi commença à enfler de plus en plus jusqu'à devenir qu'une immense boule de chair qui entamait une rotation de plus en plus rapide. Le boulet humain se dirigea droit vers les trois membres de l'équipe de Kurenai. Kiba et Shino sautèrent de coté pour éviter la charge dévastatrice. Sakura elle ne bougea pas, elle contenta de sourire en mettant une paire de gants noirs.

- Kyaaaaaa !

Tout en poussant son cri, la ninja aux cheveux roses frappa le sol qui éclata sous la puissance de l'impact. La force terrifiante de la Kunoichi avait crée une crevasse qui continuait à lézarder en direction de Choji qui ne pût que se coincer à l'intérieur malgré sa vitesse de rotation. Avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour repasser à l'offensive, une nuée d'insecte envoyé couvrit son corps. Les bestioles se mirent à absorber le chakra de leur cible lui empêchant tout mouvement.

Idate esquivait une à une les assauts de Kiba qui arborait un aspect plus bestial via sa technique _Junjin Ninpo : La danse du chien_. L'Inuzuka tenta de metter un coup de pied rotatif dans le buste du Morino qui sauta pour éviter l'attaque. Kiba ne cessa pas de tourner et enchaina avec un coup de griffe qui ne peut atteindre son buste. Idate s'était saisit de son bras, et le tira vers lui pour faire approcher le corps de son adversaire. De sa main libre il lui asséna un coup de point en pleine tête, et avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprit, il conclût son enchaine d'un coup de pied qui fit perdre connaissance à Kiba. Le jeune homme concentra alors son attention sur Shino qui s'attaquait à Choji, mais la technique _Tsuuga _réalisée par Akamaru qui percuta son dos l'envoya lui aussi au pays des rêves.

Ino faisait maintenant face seule à Sakura, Shino et Akamaru qui était restée sous l'influence de sa technique _Junjin Bunshin_ : _La voie de l'homme_. Elle était restée pétrifié devant la puissance qu'avait dégagée Sakura. Elle suivait elle aussi l'entrainement de ninja médicale, mais sa rivale avait visiblement commencé à acquérir la même force que Tsunade, chose dont on ne lui avait même pas parlé lors de sa formation, elle avait donc tant de retard par rapport à elle ? Dans ce cas, elle ne serait pas en mesure de la battre… Alors affronter les trois personnes qui se dirigeaient vers elle… Soudainement, ses opposants cessèrent de bouger, ils étaient comme cloués au sol.

- _Manipulation des ombres_, réussie, indiqua Shikamaru. Je crois que ce n'est pas la peine d'aller plus loin, ce combat est terminé. La victoire revient à l'équipe Kurenai.

- Sakura t'es la meilleure ! Hurla Lee en direction de la fille de ses rêves, ce qui le récompensa d'un sourire.

- Bien joué, commenta Shino.

- Beau combat, ajouta Kakashi. Sakura, peux-tu soigner les deux blessés s'il te plait ? Ensuite on discutera de ce combat avec le reste de l'équipe.

- Pareil pour la Team Asuma, continua Shikamaru. Dés qu'Idate sera debout on fait un débriefing.

Les ninjas ramassèrent les corps d'Idate et de Kiba qu'ils déposèrent auprés de Sakura. Cette dernière composa quelques signes, puis ses mais se mirent à luire d'un Halo vert. Elle en posa une sur la tête de Kiba alors que l'autre alla sur la plaie au dos d'Idate.

_- Shosen jutsu : Technique de la paume mystique ! _Lança-t-elle alors que les plaies des deux garçons se refermaient à vu d'œil. Ils reprirent connaissance assez rapidement grâce à ces soins, et, après avoir remercier l'Haruno, ils allèrent tout deux rejoindre leur équipe.

- Nous avons été ridicule, commença Choji.

- C'est vrai, approuva Shikamaru.

- Nous sommes faibles, continua Ino.

- C'est faux, coupa le chef d'unité. Vous n'avez pas perdu à cause de votre faiblesse, mais à cause de votre organisation. La stratégie que vous avez mis en place n'était pas viable, malgré j'en suis sur une bonne volonté de votre par. Prenons un exemple : rien n'a été prévu pour immobiliser un adversaire, dans ces conditions Ino ne peut pas lancer sa technique de possession. Avec une personne en mouvement, le risque d'échec est bien trop important et sur un champ de bataille les plusieurs minutes nécessaires à rejoindre ton corps lui seront fatales.

- C'est de ma faute, se lamenta Ino. J'ai voulu prendre ta place pour définir la tactique… et le résultat est catastrophique.

- Au moins ce combat t'aura été utile, rassura le Nara. Tu ne recommenceras pas les mêmes erreurs la prochaine fois. Et cette escarmouche vous aura aussi montré l'importance de s'informer sur les capacités de l'adversaire…

- Kiba… continua Idate. Je ne savais pas qu'il se battait en équipe avec son chien…

- Et si tu l'avais su, enchaina Shikamaru, tu l'aurais sans doute vaincu. Tu as réussi à le mettre hors d'état de nuire assez rapidement, mais tu as été pris totalement au dépourvu par Akamaru. Les progrès de Sakura vous ont surpris aussi. Vous la preniez pour le maillon faible de l'équipe, mais maintenant vous savez de quoi elle est capable. Vous avez obtenu des informations, eux ils n'ont rien eu de nouveau, à part les qualités athlétiques d'Idate, que tout bon ninja se doit d'avoir. Finalement, cette défaite vous fera progresser. C'est vous les véritables gagnants de ce combat.

- Allez ! Allons manger maintenant hurla Choji à l'attention de toute l'assemblée, il avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur. Les insectes de Shino m'ont bouffé tout mon chakra, je vais m'empiffrer pour récupérer tout ça !


	4. Chapitre 3 : Les absents

**Chapitre 3 : Les absents.**

Le repas se déroulait dans la bonne humeur, tout le monde attendait patiemment que la viande se grille autour du feu en discutant des derniers évènements. Gai avait lancé un nouveau défi à Kakashi, où ce dernier proposa le défi du silence, arguant qu'un bon ninja se devait d'être discret selon les circonstances.

Le ninja copieur feuilletait donc tranquillement un des tomes du « Paradis du batifolage » pendant que Gai se retenait de toute son âme pour ne pas féliciter les aspirants ninjas de leur dernier combat.

- Tu as fait de gros progrès, Idate, constata Sakura. Lorsque nous avons effectuer notre mission au pays du thé tu n'étais pas aussi vif.

- Merci, répondit le Morino, c'est grâce à grand frère Ibiki, depuis mon retour à Konoha il m'entraine sans arrêt, il voulait absolument que je sois prêt pour l'examen. Mais toi aussi tu m'as impressionné, je ne te savais pas capable d'ouvrir le sol avec un coup de poing…

- C'est que… Sakura hésita un moment avant d'ajouter : je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour Naruto lorsqu'on partira sauver Sasuke…

L'évocation de cette affaire avait jeté un froid autour de l'assemblé. Lors de cette mission de sauvetage raté, la plupart des ninjas présent avait participé, et certains d'entre eux avait frôlé la mort.

- On remarque tout de suite lorsque Naruto n'est pas là, annonça Shikamaru, en s'allongeant dans l'herbe. J'ai la paix.

- On s'ennuie aussi, continua Kiba… sa bonne humeur manque, Hinata manque aussi, elle n'était pas des plus bavarde mais sa compagnie est agréable…

- Hem, qui est Hinata ? demanda Idate, je ne la connais pas…

- En temps normal, c'est le 3eme membre de notre équipe, répondit Kiba. Hinata Hyuga est la personne la plus bienveillante que je connaisse, et c'est une ninja redoutable… Elle est aussi très timide, surtout quand Naruto est dans les environs.

- Elle est partie avec lui, enchaina Ino. Ils s'entrainent ensemble sous la tutelle de Jiraya, un des trois ninjas de la légende. Elle a toujours été amoureuse de Naruto, enfin au moins depuis l'académie des ninjas, ou je l'ai connu. Elle n'a pas pu se résoudre à le voir partir pendant deux ans.

- Je me demande encore comment ce baka de Naruto a pu avoir les faveurs d'une fille pareille… questionna Sakura qui n'en était toujours pas revenue.

- C'est parce qu'il croit en lui-même, répondit Neji, surprenant le groupe par sa prise de parole. En règle générale, le génie des Hyuga ne se mêlait pas des conversations. Ma cousine n'a jamais eu confiance en elle, ajouta-t-il, elle a toujours voulu changer sans jamais réussir. C'est sous l'impulsion de Naruto lors de notre combat au dernier examen qu'elle a pu se transcender…

- Tu avais été particulièrement violent lors de ce combat, rappela Lee. Mais après tout, c'est un mal pour un bien, pas vrai ?

L'assemblée acquiesça, sauf Idate qui n'étant pas présent lors du dernier examen ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils réagissaient ainsi.

- J'ai peur de ne pas vous suivre… avoua-t-il.

- Je vais t'expliquer, commença Tenten. Neji a failli tuer Hinata lors de leur affrontement après la deuxième épreuve, cela avait mit Naruto hors de lui, et il était en même temps terriblement inquiet pour elle. Il s'est entrainé dur durant le mois qui sépare les deux dernières épreuves pour atteindre le niveau de Neji, mais chaque soir il passait à l'hôpital pour avoir des nouvelles.

- J'étais aux premières loges, continua Lee. J'étais aussi gravement blessé, et j'ai pu les voir se rapprocher tous les jours un peu plus. C'était une excellente distraction pour un convalescent de voir Hinata s'évanouir quand Naruto s'approchait de trop prés, et de voir celui-ci paniqué retourner la moitié de l'hôpital de peur qu'elle fasse une rechute.

- Finalement ils étaient ensemble pour le début de la dernière épreuve, conclu Kiba. Je n'oublierai jamais la tête du père Hyuga quand Naruto est monté en tribune avant le début du combat pour embrasser l'héritière du clan…

- Ils sont devenus encore plus proche lorsqu'on à tenté de récupérer un insecte flaireur pour tenter de retrouver Sasuke.

- Du jour au lendemain leur relation est devenu fusionnel, avoua Kiba. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi, et le visage d'Hinata devient cramoisi à chaque fois que je lui demande, pas moyen de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

La discussion sur Naruto et Hinata continua quelques temps, jusqu'à ce que Lee demande à tout le monde faire la promesse de devenir Chuunin pour leur retour, juste pour voir la tête de Naruto tirerait à ce moment là. Gai perdit son défi à ce moment là, devant un tel débordement de force de la jeunesse en criant que l'avenir était à eux. Ceci eu le mérite de réveiller Shikamaru, qui râla en constatant qu'ils auraient pu le prévenir pour manger. Les gennins crièrent au scandale, et de nombreuses ondes négatives déferlèrent vers Choji, le coupable désigné de cet odieux larcin.

- Bah quoi ? Se défendit-il, c'est ceux qui parle le moins qui en mange le plus !


	5. Chapitre 4 : Le village caché du sable

**Chapitre 4 : Le village caché du sable :**

Les deux jours qui suivirent se déroulèrent sans accro. Le groupe pût même rejoindre l'autre partie des candidats de Konoha, sous les implusions permanentes de Gai et Lee pour accélérer.

Après une rapide traversée du désert, la petite colonie de Konoha arriva au village caché du sable. Des autorisations pour pouvoir se déplacer librement dans la ville leur fût distribué par des membres des services spéciaux de Suna. L'installation des ninjas à l'hôtel et surtout la répartition des chambres mobilisa l'ensemble de la matinée. Untel ne voulant pas être avec truc, et truc ne voulant pas être avec machin. Les ninjas peuvent être de vrais gamins parfois. Kakashi décréta que tous les aspirants avaient quartier libre pour les deux prochains jours, jusqu'au début des épreuves.

Les tuteurs par contre consacrèrent leur journée à remplir des tâches administratives, qui se prolongea tard dans la nuit. Certains points devant être réglés pour l'inscription de leurs équipes, et quelques ninjas comme Shikamaru ont été prévenu qu'ils seraient invoqués lors de la 2ème épreuve, Suna reprenant le même schéma d'examen de Konoha.

Le Nara décida de laisser ses camarades s'amuser entre eux la veille du début des épreuves. Après tout, il était un ninja de moyenne classe, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester avec tous les aspirants après avoir pris connaissance des modalités de l'examen. Le village du sable nourrissait une certaine paranoïa depuis la découverte de l'assassinant du seigneur Kazekage, pas besoin de leur donner des soupçons sur des fraudes.

Il s'était mis en quête d'un endroit pour pouvoir observer les nuages, ce qu'il trouva sur le toit d'une maison en bordure de la ville, qui comporter un grand banc comme celui sur lequel il avait l'habitude de s'allonger dans le village de la feuille. Sa paix fût de courte durée, alors qu'il était en train de se prélasser au soleil ce qu'il redoutait le plus lors de ce voyage se produisit. Une ninja aux yeux verts coiffés avec ses quatre couettes blondes emplit son champ de vision. Elle volait au dessus de lui, assise sur son éventail géant qui flottait dans les airs. Elle atterrit prés de lui, et se tourna vers lui après avoir plié son arme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, pleurnichard ? cria Temari en direction de Shikamaru qui se trouvant à moins d'un mètre d'elle n'avait certainement pas besoin de ses hurlements pour l'entendre.

- Hé galère, fût la réponse du fainéant.

- Allez, réponds ! Insista la blonde.

- J'accompagne mon équipe pour l'examen Chuunin, n'essaye pas de me faire croire que tu n'es pas au courant ! Femme galère !

- Je suis au courant de l'examen, j'y participe, rétorqua-t-elle. Je savais que tu étais du voyage, j'ai passé la journée avec l'équipe dont tu as la charge. Ce que je veux savoir c'est ce que tu fais sur le toit de la maison de mes frères et moi !

- C'est chiant, râla Shikamaru, de toutes les maisons de Suna il a fallu que je me pose sur celle d'une furie pour regarder les nuages en paix, quelle ironie.

Temari vu rouge en entendant le mot « furie », elle se saisit son éventail et frappa violement l'endroit où était allongé sa future victime. Le banc fut fracassé par l'impact, mais le chuunin lui avait disparu. Il lui avait fait le même coup lors de leur combat durant le dernier examen, ce ninja savait être rapide quand il le fallait. La kunoichi tenta de tourner la tête pour retrouver la trace du Nara, mais elle était incapable de bouger. Shikamaru à moins d'un pas derrière elle, avait fait usage de _la manipulation des ombres._

- Tu passes toujours en force, à ce que je vois, commenta Shikamaru avec un ton moqueur.

- Relâche-moi si tu ne veux pas que je te réduise en bouilli ! Riposta Temari qui n'aimait pas qu'on la prive de sa liberté de mouvement.

- Allons, allons, je relâcherais mon étreinte quand tu te seras calmé, et puis ça ne se fait pas d'attaquer les invités du village non ? demanda le Nara.

Sur ces paroles, il s'allongea sur le sol et reprit sa contemplation, malgré les grognements de Temari qui était toujours contrainte de réaliser les mêmes mouvements que lui.

- Regarde le ciel et détends-toi maintenant, ordonna le Nara. Je ne te laisserais pas le choix, vu notre proximité je peux maintenir la manipulation des ombres le temps qu'il me plaira.

- Tu n'es pas capable de me contenir à la régulière n'est-ce pas ! Fanfaronna la No Sabaku.

- Un homme ne lève pas la main sur une femme, répondit le Nara.

Shikamaru s'attendait à ce que Temari s'emporte et lutte de toutes ses forces contre sa technique, mais au lieu de ça elle lui servit un grand sourire qu'il avait pu voir à quelques reprises lors de leurs missions. Il relâcha son emprise au bout de quelques minutes, estimant que la ninja des sables était assez calme. Il s'attendait tout de même à ce qu'elle parte, et non pas à ce qu'elle profite de sa liberté retrouvée pour se blottir un peu plus contre lui…

Quand le soir arriva, Shikamaru voulût partir mais remarqua que Temari s'était endormi contre lui. Pour la première fois, le Nara la voyait avec un visage calme, détendu… Il se surprit lui-même quand il comprit qu'il la trouvait réellement très belle. Il se rappella d'une conversation qu'il avait eu avec son père quelques mois auparavant…

- P'pa, pourquoi tu as épousé cette femme ? avait demandé Shikamaru alors que sa mère s'était une nouvelle fois emporté contre eux deux.

- Tu sais, ta mère peut-être très tendre parfois, je crois que c'est pour ça, s'était alors contenté de répondre Shikaku.

- C'est tout ? S'était-il étonné avec un air blasé.

- C'est bien suffisant, murmura le Nara en revenant à la réalité…

Le Nara observa la jeune femme endormie pendant plusieurs minutes, avant que le froid des nuits dans le désert commence à se faire ressentir. Il souleva alors la kunoichi avec une infinie délicatesse, il descendit du toit en douceur en utilisant son chakra pour adhérer au mur. Il toqua doucement à la porte d'entrée de la maison et fut accueilli par Kankurô qui écarquilla les yeux devant cette scène inédite…

- Ne poses pas de questions, chuchota Shikamaru en coupant le marionnetiste qui en avait des dizaines à l'esprit. Ta sœur galère s'est juste endormie, sur moi évidement… Obliger de la porter, c'est chiant. Montre-moi où est sa chambre s'il te plait, que je la pose dans son lit et que je puisse enfin aller me coucher.

Kankurô ne se fit pas prier, et conduisit le Nara jusqu'à la chambre de sa grande sœur. Shikamaru fût surpris par la chambre de Temari. Tout était rose, mis à part les éventails géants qu'elle gardait en réserve et ses vêtements dans un placard entrouvert, des comptes de fées garnissait la seule bibliothèque,. Après avoir bordé la demoiselle, Shikamaru ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire en regardant son visage, en pensant que finalement elle était aussi une véritable petite fille qui croit au prince charmant…

Le ninja de moyenne classe partit rapidement, après avoir souhaité bonne chance au marionnettiste pour les épreuves du lendemain, toujours pour éviter toute question de ce dernier et surtout pour ne plus voir son regard qui exprimait une hilarité qu'il tentait de cacher.

Le Nara arriva dans sa chambre d'hôtel, qu'il partageait avec Gai et Kakashi. Il était tard, les deux jounins dormaient déjà à point fermé, et Shikamaru se contenta de noter que la plupart des meubles de la chambre était en miette, et qu'une partie de la tapisserie avait été arrachée. Il préféra ne pas se poser de question sur le pourquoi du comment qui a pu mener les deux ninjas à faire cela et s'endormit dans le canapé, son lit ayant aussi été ravagé.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Le début des épreuves

**Chapitre 5 : Le début des épreuves.**

La première épreuve débuta dans la matinée, consistant en un examen écrit où les questions étaient bien trop difficiles pour des aspirants ninja. Le but de l'épreuve étant de juger les compétences de collectes d'informations des candidats qui devaient comprendre qu'on leur demander de tricher et réussir à repérer les deux ninjas de moyennes classes qui se trouvaient anonymement dans la salle.

Etant étranger, et donc peu connu des candidats de Suna, Shikamaru faisait parti de ces ninjas anonymes, même si c'était galère. Bien que connaissant toutes les réponses à l'avance, il préféra ne pas répondre tout de suite, et feindre l'incompréhension et la panique .Cela lui éviterai que trop de ninjas focalisent son attention sur lui, et qu'ils ne lancent discrètement des sorts peu agréables pour obtenir les réponses. Il s'attendait déjà à une action d'Ino…

Ino et Temari étaient côte à côte pour passer cette épreuve, elles se moquèrent de Shikamaru pendant un moment quand celui-ci démontra son jeu d'acteur en se prenant la tête entre deux mains et en regardant de tous les cotés. Puis lorsqu'il eu finit, la Yamanaka lança sa technique de possession sur son chef d'unité afin de pénétrer son corps et fouiller son esprit à la recherche des réponses.

Elle aurait pu le faire sur Sakura, qui avec son intelligence avait certainement réussi à répondre aux questions, mais la dernière expérience dans le corps de sa rivale lui avait laissé un mauvais souvenir. Lorsqu'elle fut dans le corps du Nara, elle sentit l'état d'esprit de celui-ci, et elle y lut la plus grande lassitude. Lorsqu'elle quitta le corps elle ne fut pas surprise de constater que son ami s'était finalement endormi.

- Eh bien il est charismatique notre ninja de moyenne classe chuchota Temari à l'intention d'Ino.

- Il en a déjà marre de cet examen, et ce n'est que le premier jour répondit Ino… J'écris les réponses et je prends possession des corps d'Idate et Choji, tu peux les lire sur ma feuille, comme convenu.

- Je n'en aurais pas besoin finalement lui assura la No Sabaku. Gaara m'a envoyé des messages pendant que tu prenais possession de Shikamaru, les réponses se sont formées en lettres de sable sur ma feuille, je n'ai qu'à les rédiger au propre.

La dixième question fit sourire la plupart des aspirants de Konoha, le ninja chargé de mettre la pression psychologique aux candidats faisait pâle figure devant le talent d'Ibiki. Finalement vingt-deux équipes furent admises pour passer la deuxième épreuve, la plus sélective de l'examen.

En effet, un ninja supérieur de Suna vint chercher les candidats pour les amener jusqu'au lieu de la deuxième épreuve. Elle était semblable à celle se déroulant à Konoha, chaque équipe devait récupérer le parchemin d'une autre et se rendre dans un bâtiment au milieu de la zone dans les 5 jours, mais les conditions de survies sont bien plus difficiles au village de Suna. La zone étant désertique et rocailleuses, les points d'eaux rares et les moyens de se nourrir encore plus. Après signature des certificats de consentement et distribution des rouleaux, l'épreuve commença.

Après son rôle dans la première épreuve, Shikamaru avait rejoint le toit de la maison de Temari. Il était prévu qu'il soit invoqué au cours de cette épreuve, mais il était peu probable qu'une équipe arrive dans les premières vingt-quatre heures, il s'allongea et commença sa sieste. Il fût réveillé de la façon des plus brutales, il reçut la technique de la _Lame de vent_ de Temari en pleine figure le planquant contre le mur d'un batiment. Il reprit conscience à cause de cette même ninja qui le secouait comme un prunier en criant qu'il était inadmissible d'être accueilli de cette façon après la 2ème épreuve. Il lâcha un « femme galère » avant de retomber mystérieusement dans les tenèbres.

L'épreuve avait débuté depuis déjà deux jours, et l'équipe n°10 de Konoha n'avait toujours pas croisé de groupe ennemi. Idate proposa alors de tendre une embuscade à l'un des rares point d'eau de ce désert, sachant pertinemment que quelqu'un finirait par y arriver. Afin de ne pas se faire repérer, les 3 ninjas gardèrent quelque distance avec la source, Ino surveillant en permanence l'endroit via sa technique de possession utilisé sur un petit animal envoyé en éclaireur. Au bout de deux heures, elle remarqua un ninja du village de Kiri, seul, visiblement en repérage. Le groupe décida de le prendre à revers.

Ino arriva derrière le ninja depuis une position surélevée, et lança l'assaut par un jet de trois shurikens dans sa direction. L'ennemi les esquiva facilement en se baissant avant de composer des mudras...

- _Bubun Baika no jutsu : Décuplement partiel : Le bras _

Le bras géant de Choji percuta le flanc du ninja de Kiri, ce qui l'envoya valser quelques mètres plus loin, droit sur Idate l'intercepta en plein vol d'un coup de genoux en plein visage suivit d'un coup de coude bien placé pour mettre l'ennemi hors d'état de nuire. Ils le ligotèrent solidement, et le fouillèrent, sans pour autant trouver le rouleau nécessaire pour passer l'épreuve.

- C'est un de ces deux compagnons qui doit avoir le rouleau, déduisit Choji.

- Bon, je vais l'interroger alors, commenta Idate. Je vais utiliser une des illusions que j'ai apprise dans la section interrogatoire. Tiens le fermement Choji, même saucissonner, la terreur pourrait lui donner la force de se libérer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? S'inquiéta Ino…

- Focaliser son esprit sur la peur, pour chercher des infos comme je le désire, c'est un peu la même méthode que ton clan, en moins doux… _Genjutsu : Kantsuu Hyaku Katana : Les cents lames perforantes !_

Le ninja de Kiri se débattait de façon atroce, Choji devait utiliser toute sa force pour le maintenir au sol pendant qu'Idate fouinait à l'intérieur de son esprit. Sa victime se voyait cloué au sol par des lames volants au dessus de lui qui se laisser tomber une par une sur son corps.

Le Morino annula sa technique au bout de quelques minutes, ayant découvert l'endroit où le prisonnier devait rejoindre son groupe. Ils l'abandonnèrent sans plus de précaution, Idate indiquant que sa technique le laisserait inconscient au moins jusqu'à la fin de l'épreuve. Ils mirent au point une tactique digne de ce nom, et lancèrent l'assaut sur leurs deux cibles.

- _Nikudan Sensha : Technique du boulet_ ! Lança Choji après avoir décuplé la taille de son corps.

Choji surprit les deux ninjas son attaque peu discrète, les deux ennemis eurent tout le temps d'esquiver la boule de graisse avant de se ruer à la contre attaque. Un d'entre eux voulut s'élancer vers l'Akimichi, mais son mouvement fut arrêter par le contact du métal d'un kunai se trouvant sur sa gorge.

- Ne bouge pas si tu tiens à la vie, lui conseilla Idate. Toi là bas, si tu veux que ton compagnon reste en vie, abandonne le combat.

La seule réponse de l'ennemi fut une composition de signe, il n'allait pas hésiter à frapper son propre compagnon. L'hésitation d'Idate devant ce futur assaut permis à son prisonnier de s'échapper à l'aide d'un coup de tête arrière, et il s'empressa de rejoindre son équipier. Ce dernier s'apprêtait à lancer sa technique contre Idate, mais ses bras furent immobiliser par deux kunais, son compagnon venait de le poignarder. Il s'écroula sur le sol sous les coups à présent répété du ninja de Kiri.

- Et voilà le travail, annonça Ino, contrôlant toujours le corps du ninja de Kiri.

- T'étais obligé de me frapper aussi fort ? Pesta Idate, qui avait le nez en sang.

- Ca n'aurait pas paru crédible sinon, répliqua-t-elle. T'inquiète pas va, je te soignerais une fois que j'aurais abandonné ce corps.

- Je m'occupe de les fouiller, indiqua Choji, qui revenait vers le groupe après sa manœuvre de diversion.

- _Rupture_ ! Lança Ino une fois que l'Akimichi eût solidement attaché son corps.

- Je m'occupe de les faire tenir tranquille pour les prochains jours, enchaîna Idate, ils vont faire un sale cauchemar : _Genjutsu : Mugen__ tsuiraku__ La chute infinie !_

L'équipe Asuma se félicita un petit moment, ils avaient réussi à récupérer le rouleau qui leur manquait en deux jours, il ne leur restait qu'a gagner le bâtiment au centre de l'aire en évitant les embuscades, ce qu'ils firent sans aucun problème. Le ninja invoqué par les rouleaux fût Gai, qui ne manqua pas d'encenser la force de la jeunesse durant les heures qui suivirent leurs arrivées.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Les éliminatoires

**Chapitre 6 : Les éliminatoires : **

La fin de la 2ème épreuve se conclut sur la qualification de 6 équipes : Trois groupes de Konoha, sous la tutelle de Shikamaru, Gai et Kakashi, deux équipes de Suna, celle de Temari et celle de Matsuri, et enfin un groupe du village de Kumo.

Un ninja supérieur expliqua aux équipes le principe de la troisième épreuve, un tournoi qui se déroulerait dans un mois. Mais seulement la moitié des ninjas présents pourraient y participer, devant leur grand nombre, des combat éliminatoire allait débuter sur le champ.

Tout comme à Konoha, les combats allait se dérouler dans une immense salle, avec une petite estrade qui servirait de tribune, un écran géant indiquant les noms des combattants.

Yura, un ninja supérieur de Suna, se présenta comme l'arbitre des rencontres, et indiqua que les combats se finiraient soit par l'abandon, l'impossibilité de se battre, ou bien la mort d'un des participants. L'écran géant indiqua les deux premiers combattants : Shino Vs Ino…

- N'oublies pas, conseilla Shikamaru à Ino avant que celle-ci ne descende sur l'aire de combat, il se bat avec ses insectes, ne les laisse pas s'approcher de toi.

Les deux combattants se faisaient face, Yura donna le signal de départ et les hostilités s'engagèrent. Aussitôt, des mains de Shino jaillirent des insectes par centaine, une nuée se dirigeait vers la ninja… Celle-ci concentra son chakra dans ses pieds, et fit tout son possible pour rester à distance de ces nuées, qui se nourrissait de son énergie. Elle tenta de riposter par une slave de shurikens, que l'Aburame esquiva sans le moindre problème.

La Yamanaka était littéralement harcelé par les nuées, les éviter devînt de plus en plus difficile. Elle tenta le tout pour le tout, repousser la vague d'insecte pour quelques secondes avec un parchemin explosif et lancer sa technique de _possession_.

- _Technique de possession ! _

Le corps d'Ino tomba sur le sol, les autres ninjas avaient les yeux rivés sur Shino, mais son corps se dissipa peu à peu…

- _Clone d'insectes, _annonça Shino, son véritable corps camoufler dans une partie de sa nuée d'insecte.

- C'est terminé, jugea l'arbitre. Ino étant incapable de se battre, la victoire revient à Shino, qualifié pour la dernière épreuve.

Lorsqu'Ino revint enfin à elle, elle se trouvait en tribune sous la surveillance bienveillante de son ami Choji, qui lui sourit lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, il lui indiqua l'aire de combat. Le deuxième match était déjà bien entamé, c'est Sakura qui se battait, contre l'un des ninjas du groupe de Matsuri. Ce dernier tentait d'esquiver désespérément les frappes dévastatrices de la ninja aux cheveux roses, sans la moindre chance de riposter, tant elle enchainer les coups avec vitesse.

- Shanaro ! hurla Sakura en envoyant un coup de pied dévastateur dans le buste du ninja des sables, qui alla s'écraser contre le mur de l'enceinte, complètement KO.

- Sakura qualifiée pour la troisième épreuve, annonça Yura, après avoir appelés les équipes médicales pour s'occuper du blessé.

- Elle a réussi à passer l'épreuve, elle, se lamenta Ino. Elle est beaucoup plus forte que moi maintenant…

- Ce n'est pas si sur, la réconforta Choji, elle avait affaire à un adversaire beaucoup moins fort que Shino, qui n'a absolument rien fait dans ce combat…

La conversation fut interrompue par les rires d'Idate, qui leur demanda de regarder dans la direction de Shikamaru. Ce dernier était pratiquement en train de se battre avec Temari.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ceux là ? demanda Ino.

- Eh ben, expliqua Idate, Temari est venue voir Shikamaru avant le début du combat pour lui montrer ce que valait son élève contre Sakura, il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de commenter sa nullité, ce qui ne plait apparemment pas au maître.

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'Ino observait ce genre de cirque entre ces deux là, elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas net entre eux.

- Nous allons commencer le troisième combat éliminatoire, annonça Yura en observant l'écran géant, Gaara sera opposé à Matsuri !


	8. Chapitre 7 : Katon, l'art du feu

**Chapitre 7 : Katon, l'art du feu.**

L'annonce du prochain combat avait troublé Matsuri, elle allait devoir se battre contre celui qu'elle admire, son maître, celui qui lui a sauvé la vie. Elle ne pourrait pas se battre contre lui. Gaara comme à son habitude resta impassible, il était déjà au centre de l'arène à attendre que son élève daigne bien descendre pour venir se battre.

Matsuri hésitait, elle était sur le point d'abandonner. De toute façon, elle n'avait aucune chance de vaincre son maitre au combat, il était l'un des ninjas les plus forts de Suna malgré son grade d'aspirants. Délaissant Shikamaru, Temari s'approcha de Matsuri quand elle vit son hésitation.

- Ne te laisse pas abattre Matsuri, tu ne gagneras pas, mais c'est une bonne occasion d'impressionner mon frère, tu ne penses pas ? Que va-t-il penser si sa seule élève abandonne aux éliminatoires sans lutter ?

Les paroles de Temari firent écho dans la tête de la jeune élève. Oui, si elle abandonner, Gaara serait extrêmement déçu d'elle… Elle se devait se battre de toutes ses forces contre son maitre pour lui prouver ses progrès. C'est avec une détermination renouvelé qu'elle descendit sur l'aire de combat pour faire face à son maitre.

- Commencez !

Matsuri saisit son jouhyou, son arme favorite, que Gaara lui avait donné, il s'agissait d'un pic qu'elle pouvait faire virevolter comme elle voulait à l'aide d'une corde et tenta à plusieurs reprises de frapper Gaara. Ce dernier gardait les bras croisés et ne fit rien, le sable de sa calebasse le protégeant qu'il le veuille ou non. Il gardait toujours un visage fermé, observant les mouvements de son élève, qui tentait de contourner de diverses manières et sans succès sa défense de sable.

Il lançait quelques assauts de temps à autres, pour en pas être seulement passif dans ce combat, et il était assez surpris de l'agilité que Matsuri faisait preuve. Non contente d'esquiver les mains de sable qui tentait de la saisir, elle répétait ses assauts, en utilisant son arme dans des positions souvent improbable, avec une précision exemplaire.

L'élève de Gaara changea de stratégie d'attaque, ses assauts ne servants à rien à part consommer son chakra. Elle mania son jouhyou de façon à ligoter son maitre, une couche de sable s'était formée entre la corde de son arme et le corps de Gaara, ce qui l'empêchait aussi efficacement de bouger. Elle se lança en direction de son maitre, évita deux mains géantes de sable qui tentèrent de la saisir, et asséna un puissant coup de pied dans le visage du démon. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait, une main de sable lui avait attrapé la jambe à quelques centimètres du visage de sa cible. La main de sable la souleva et lui fit percuter violement le sol, ce qui eut pour conséquence de lui faire perdre connaissance.

Yura s'approcha du corps de Matsuri, et déclara la fin du combat sur une victoire de Gaara. Ce dernier se pencha sur son élève, il la souleva et l'amena lui-même à l'infirmerie. Pour ceux qui connaissent bien Gaara, son expression avait de quoi surprendre. Il souriait et ne détachait pas les yeux du visage de Matsuri…

L'écran géant afficha le nom des deux protagonistes du quatrième combat éliminatoire : Kiba contre Scylla.

- Super, c'est à nous de se battre, Akamaru, on y va ! s'exclama le spécialiste canin.

Le ninja de Kumo semblait exaspéré par la surexcitation de son futur adversaire, il se positionna en face de lui, et décida de finir le combat le plus rapidement possible.

Le combat commença, Kiba et Akamaru chargèrent leur adversaires, ce dernier commença une série de signe qu'il composait très rapidement.

- _Katon : Le jet de flammes !_

Des flammes sortirent de la bouche de Scylla, un véritable torrent de feu frappèrent Kiba et Akamaru qui n'eurent pas le temps d'esquiver. Scylla s'attendait à ce que le combat se termine, mais ses deux opposants se relevèrent, Kiba donna une pilule militaire à son chien, dont le poil devint rouge, avant d'en avaler une lui-même.

- Cette fois-ci, on y va à fond Akamaru, il est fort ! _Ninpo : La voie de la bête !_

Kiba se transforma petit à petit, se canines s'allongèrent, ses ongles poussèrent, son regard paraissait encore plus animal qu'à son habitude. Akamaru lui devint une parfaite copie de son maître.

- _ Gatsuuga !_

Deux tourbillons de griffes et de crocs foncèrent sur Scylla, ce dernier ne bougea pas, comme s'il était prés à subir l'attaque de front. Au dernier moment, le corps de Scylla disparut, remplacé par un des nombreux débris qui jonchait la salle.

- Une technique de_ substitution _! s'exlama Kiba

- _Katon : Le jet de flamme !_

Le jet frappa une nouvelle fois Kiba et Akamaru, qui commençait sérieusement à s'affaiblir à force de ces assauts répétés, de nombreuses brulures jonchaient leurs corps. Encore une fois, ils se relevèrent.

- Abandonnez, leur conseilla Scylla, si je vous frappe encore une fois avec cette technique, vous êtes morts.

- Pas question de perdre encore une fois aux éliminatoires ! hurla Kiba. Prépare-toi à subir notre plus puissante attaque : _Ninpo : Le loup bicéphale !_

Kiba et Akamaru se transformèrent en un chien géant à deux têtes, qui chargea immédiatement Scylla de la même façon que la technique _Gatsuuga_.

« Il ne faut surtout pas que je me fasse toucher par ce truc » pensa Scylla.

Il utilisa de nouveau la permutation pour éviter la charge du chien géant, et il commença à composer une série de signe, espérant avoir assez de temps avant une nouvelle charge.

- Inutile de te cacher, annonça triomphalement une des deux têtes du loup bicéphale qui avait stoppé sa rotation, nous te traquons à l'odeur, tu ne nous échapperas pas !

« Parfait » pensa Scylla, le temps qu'il gueule, cet idiot m'a laissé le temps nécessaire à ma technique !

- _Katon : Le chemin ardent !_

Des traits de flammes jaillirent du sol prés de Scylla, et encerclèrent Kiba et Akamaru. Des murs de flammes entouraient maintenant le loup bicéphale. La seule issu de ce guêpier se trouvait au dessus, il bondit hors des flammes, mais au dessus les attendait scylla, qui avait lui aussi sauter au dessus des flammes, il terminait de composait des signes.

- _Katon : Le jet de flammes !_

Les flammes frappèrent à bout portant cette fois-ci. Le loup bicéphale s'écrasa au sol et disparu, laissant place à Kiba et Akamaru dans un état critique.

- Victoire de Scylla, qualifié pour la troisième épreuve, déclara Yura.

Les équipes médicales emportèrent rapidement les corps inanimés de Kiba et Akamaru, et les amenèrent d'urgence à l'infirmerie.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, lança Sakura en partant elle aussi vers l'infirmerie.

L'état de Kiba était réellement préoccupants, les ninjas de Konoha était inquiet de son état, et regardèrent un d'œil mauvais Scylla qui remontait en tribune, tout fier de lui…

- Nous allons débuter le 5ème combat continua Yura… Mai contre Temari !


	9. Chapitre 8 : Victoire dans la douleur

**Chapitre 8 : Victoire dans la douleur.**

Temari déglutit difficilement à l'annonce du prochain combat. Son adversaire était une élève de son frère Kankurô, mais c'était surtout une konoichi de génie, comme on en avait rarement vue dans le village de Suna. Elle savait très bien que si son équipe était arrivée au bout de la 2ème épreuve, elle le devait uniquement aux capacités de Mai… Le teint de Temari était devenu livide, elle tremblait de tout son corps, pendant que son adversaire descendait en souriant sur l'aire de combat. Elle était sur d'elle, et avait raison de l'être, Temari se savait parfaitement pas à son niveau. La ninja des sables allait céder à la panique quand une main réconfortante se posa sur son épaule.

- La si puissante Temari aurait-elle peur ? demanda Shikamaru. Cela ne te ressemble pas de trembler devant un combat, toi qui est d'habitude toujours prête à réduire tout ce qui se trouve devant toi en charpie…

- C'est différent… Mon adversaire, c'est une ninja de génie, elle est vraiment plus forte que moi…

- Tu peux abandonner si tu veux. Je te conseille même de le faire, comme ça tu ne pourras plus être galère avec ça quand on est ensemble. Une furie qui tremble face à une gamine, je n'oublierais pas de te le rappeler.

La remarque de Shikamaru piqua la fierté de Temari, elle lui mit une baffe pour la forme, et descendit sur le terrain. Pas question de montrer une quelconque faiblesse face à ce Nara. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle réagissait comme Matsuri, elle avançait vers un combat perdu d'avance pour impressionner celui qui accapare ses pensées… Oui, elle allait se battre pour montrer à Shikamaru qu'elle n'était pas une femme faible…

Elle faisait maintenant face à Mai, cette dernière souriait encore, elle prit un kunai dans chaque main pendant que Temari ouvrait son éventail. Face à un adversaire telle que Mai, il faudrait y aller à fond dés le début, et surtout l'empêcher d'approcher.

Yura annonàa le début des hostilités. Temari ne perdit pas une seconde pour lancer son attaque.

- _La lame de vent !_

Le tourbillon de vent tranchant se dirigea vers Mai, qui évita l'assaut avec une facilité déconcertante. Elle se mit à courir dans toute la salle, sa vitesse de déplacement prodigieuse était de niveau de celle de Lee. Temari tentait en vain de l'atteindre en utilisant sa _lame de vent _dés qu'elle apercevait la silhouette de son adversaire. Elle venait d'utiliser une nouvelle fois sa technique lorsqu'une profonde coupure apparut sur son bras.

- Argh ! _Grande lame de vent ! _Tu ne m'échapperas pas !

- Tu crois ça ? lança Mai en apparaissant juste devant Temari.

La ninja n'eut pas le temps de réagir, elle para un coup de pied à l'aide de son éventail. Mai pris appuis sur le sol à l'aide de ses mains, posa son second pied sur l'éventail et l'arracha des mains de Temari en utilisant le contrôle du chakra. Elle enchaina ensuite les prises de taijutsu que Temari encaissa comme un vulgaire sac de sable.

Shikamaru observait la scène, il avait perdu son sang froid depuis la première blessure de Temari. Il ne supportait pas qu'on puisse lui faire du mal, et il regrettait amèrement de l'avoir forcé à combattre… Il savait très bien pourquoi il réagissait comme cela, il était profondément attaché à cette furie, et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider…

Temari atterrit lourdement sur le sol, elle avait des coupures un peu partout sur le corps, mais elle ne comptait pas abandonner, pas devant lui. Tant pis si elle n'avait plus son éventail, elle pouvait se battre sans. Elle essuya sa bouche ensanglantée avec son pouce et traça une ligne sur le sol.

_- Invocation : La danse du faucheur !_

Une belette armée d'une faux apparu sur l'aire de combat. Mai savait a quoi elle avait affaire, cette bestiole avait le pouvoir de trancher tout ce qui se trouverait sur son chemin, mais pas très longtemps.

- _Technique de clonage_ !

Des dizaines de clones de Mai apparurent sur l'aire de combat. Ces clones n'avaient aucune consistance, mais l'invocation de temari ne savait pas faire la différence. Une véritable tempête soufflait sur l'aire de combat durant laquelle la totalité des clones disparurent. Après la disparition de la belette, Temari était seule sur l'aire de combat. Elle ne savait pas ou était son adversaire, mais elle ramassa son éventail, prête au prochain assaut.

Mai surgit du sol juste devant Temari, elle avait utilisé une technique _Doton_ pour s'enfouir sous terre sous le couvert de ses clones, évitant ainsi totalement l'assaut de l'invocation. Mai composa ses mudras à une vitesse telle que Temari n'eut pas le temps de tenter une riposte.

- _Raiton : Contact foudroyant !_

Les mains de Mai étaient à présent parcourues de fins éclairs, elle attrapa Temari qui subit toute la puissance de la technique de Mai. Elle hurla de douleur, tout son corps était parcouru par le courant électrique. Elle était totalement à la merci de son adversaire qui maintenant sa technique. En tribune, Shikamaru avait cédé à la colère. Choji avait du mal à retenir son ami, qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans un tel état de rage. Le Nara utilisait ses ombres sans s'en rendre compte, elles dansaient autour de lui. Il avait réussi à les matérialiser réellement sous le coup de la colère, alors qu'a l'accoutumé elles ne peuvent exister que sur le sol.

- Choji lâche moi !

- Tu ne dois pas intervenir, c'est un match officiel ! Ne t'inquiètes pas elle ne mourra pas. Elle abandonnera si cela devient trop dur...

Un dernier cri de Temari ramena Shikamaru au combat. Mai avait arreté sa technique, elle était essoufflé mais son adversaire gisait maintenant au sol. Yura commençait à s'approcher, il allait sans doute déclarer la défaite de Temari.

- Temari, tiens bon ! cria Shikamaru.

- Inutile de t'égosiller, lui répondit Mai, qui s'était tourné vers les tribunes. Avec ce qu'elle a pris, cette minable va dormir quelques jours.

Contrairement à ce que pensait Mai, l'homme qui n'avait pas arrêté de gueuler pendant le combat ne répondit pas. Il ne regardait même plus Mai. Il souriait et avait posé le regard sur quelque chose derrière Mai.

- _Grande Lame de vent !_

Temari s'était relevé, et elle avait réussi à utiliser son attaque malgré sa faiblesse. Mai s'écrasa sur le sol, son dos étant en sang et le choc lui avait surement valu un traumatisme crânien. Elle ne se relèverait pas. Yura appella d'urgence les équipes médicales, et déclara la victoire de Temari, qui refusa de partir à l'infirmerie.

- Les génies aussi font des erreurs, déclara-t-elle, le manque d'attention ça ne pardonne pas pour les ninjas.

Shikamaru était descendu sur l'aire de combat, Choji avait finalement daigné le lâcher après qu'il se soit calmé. Il s'approcha de Temari qui l'accueillit avec son sourire, et le Nara se précipita pour la rattraper quand la ninja du désert manqua de s'effondrer. Il la garda dans ses bras, elle était complètement épuisée.

- Je savais bien qu'une furie pouvait battre une gamine.

- hihihi… C'était plutôt facile, en fait, fanfaronna Temari.

- J'ai vraiment eu peur pour toi. Et maintenant que tu le veuilles ou non, je t'amène à l'infirmerie.

- Nan, je vais bien, je te jure…

- Ne joues pas à ça avec moi. Tu es blessée. Alors même si c'est galère je vais te porter jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve un médecin.

Les gennins restant regardèrent les deux ninjas s'en aller en direction de l'infirmerie. Kankurô, qui s'était retenu d'encourager sa sœur durant le combat parce qu'il est le maitre de Mai, était surpris par la performance de sa sœur, et surtout par le sourire qu'elle faisait à Shikamaru. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Les ninjas de konoha restant dans les tribunes rigolaient de bon cœur. Idate et Ino ayant lancé des paris sur le temps qu'il faudrait à ces deux là avant de finir ensemble…

- Nous allons débuter le 6ème match des éliminatoires. J'appelle sur le terrain Rock Lee et Hyuga Neji !


	10. Chapitre 9 : Génie contre raté

**Chapitre 9 : Génie contre raté**

- Enfin ! Hurla Lee. Je vais enfin pouvoir affronter Neji dans un combat singulier ! Il est temps de te prouver que quelqu'un sans aucun talent comme moi est capable de battre un génie !

Après avoir crié ainsi pendant encore quelques minutes, Gai conseilla à Lee de descendre dans l'arène, pour rejoindre Neji qui s'y trouvait déjà, à l'attendre. Le Hyuga était plutôt amusé du comportement hyperactif de Lee, et assez satisfait de l'avoir pour adversaire, connaissant les progrès qu'il avait fait, ce combat serait idéal pour voir sa réelle valeur. Le maitre des deux combattants décida d'intervenir d'aucune façon durant le combat, il se devait d'être impassible devant l'affrontement de ses deux élèves.

Avant le début du combat, certains combattants ayant perdu leur match était revenu en tribune, Kiba était revenu, les brulures sur son corps et sur celui d'Akamaru avait complètement disparu. Gaara et Matsuri revinrent en même temps que lui. Idate mis tout ce joli monde au parfum sur l'histoire des paris pour savoir quand Shikamaru et Temari se mettraient ensemble. Kiba fut emballé par l'idée, Gaara estima que les histoires sentimentales de sa grande sœur ne regardait qu'elle et Matsuri se rangea du même coté que son maitre.

- Le 6ème combat éliminatoire peut commencer !

La déclaration de l'arbitre ramena l'attention de tout le monde sur le terrain, où Neji et Lee se faisait face.

- Face à toi, je dois être à fond dés le début ! déclara Lee.

Il enleva les poids qu'il portait aux jambes, quand il les laissa tomber à terre deux cratères énormes s'était formé. Neji laissa faire, se contentant d'activer son _Byakugan._ Il commença à sprinter droit sur son adversaire, sa vitesse était telle que l'on apercevait à peine sa silhouette par intermittence.

-_ La tornade de Konoha !_

Neji évita le coup de pied de Lee en se baissant à la dernière seconde. Ce dernier continua à tourner sur lui-même grâce à la vitesse de sa technique, il changea de pied d'appui.

- _La bourrasque de Konoha !_

Cette fois-ci Neji évita l'assaut en sautant, il était maintenant en l'air à l'horizontal à un mètre du sol, c'était le moment de la riposte. Il utilisa _le poing souple_ pour fermer une partie des cavités de chakra de la jambe droite de Lee, qui préféra reculer avec quelques bonds avant de ne plus pouvoir utiliser sa jambe. Les coéquipiers se faisaient face à nouveau comme au début du combat.

« Il est plus vif qu'avant, pensa Lee. Je vais devoir utiliser _la fleur de lotus_… »

Le resplendissant fauve de jade commença à retirer les bandages de ces bras, et les laissa pendre. Ses bras étaient meurtris, de très nombreuses cicatrices les jalonnaient, preuve que Lee continuait à s'entrainer au delà de la raison. Il s'élança et se mit à tourner autour de Neji. Ce dernier ne bougeait pas, grâce au _Byakugan_ il avait une vision à 360°, et il saurait quand Lee serait trop prés, ce qui arriva bien vite.

Lee était apparu devant Neji et il utilisa son coup de pied vertical, première étape pour lancer la fleur de Lotus. Ce dernier connaissait bien la technique en question, et il avait encore une fois évité la frappe en éxécutant un saut périlleux arrière. Neji était à présent en l'air tête en bas au dessus de Lee, et il utilisa le p_oing _souple pour fermer les dernières cavités de chakras de la jambe droite de Lee. Ce dernier n'abdiqua pourtant pas, il s'élança avec ses mains pour tenter d'asséner un coup de pied du gauche dans le visage de Neji.

- _Le tourbillon divin du Hakke !_

Neji avait entamé une rotation suspendu dans les airs, tout en libérant du chakra. Cette technique était sa défense parfaite, et il s'était entrainer dur pour pouvoir la lancer sans aucun appuis. Le chakra libéré encastra Lee dans le sol. Il se releva difficilement, mais Neji était à présent debout devant lui.

- _La paume du Hakke !_

Une bourrasque entraina Lee sur quelques mètres. Il était épuisé et ne sentait presque plus sa jambe droite. Ce combat était mal engagé, Neji était réellement beaucoup trop fort.

« Non ! pensa-t-il. Je me suis entrainé dur pour ce combat, depuis toujours j'attends d'avoir une occasion de battre Neji pour lui prouver que je pouvais suivre ma voie ! Hors de question que je perde ce combat ! »

- _Ouverture de la deuxième porte : La porte de la guérison ! Ouverture de la troisième porte : La porte de la vie !_

Le chakra de Lee augmenta de manière phénoménale, le teint de sa peau était devenu rouge, et ses yeux étaient entièrement blancs. La technique utilisé par Lee inquiéta plus d'une personne en tribune, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait exécuté, il avait frôlé la mort.

- Lee ! Arrête ca ! S'exclama Neji. Cette technique est trop dangereuse !

- Je vais te montrer toute ma force ! Neji !

Lee disparut soudain, l'unique moyen de le repérer pour les spectateurs était de suivre les rochers qui s'envolaient littéralement sous chacun des pas de l'élève de Gai. Neji concentra son chakra dans ses yeux, il fallait qu'il suive les mouvements de Lee, sinon ca serait la défaite assuré.

- _Le tourbillon divin du Hakke _!

Le Hyuga avait pu lancer son attaque au dernier moment. Lee pénétra en grande partie dans le mur d'énergie, mais il fut tout de même renvoyer. Neji lui-même fut éjecter à plusieurs mètre malgré son impressionnant système de défense.

- Si ce n'est pas suffisant ! lança Lee. _Ouverture de la cinquième porte : La porte de la rétention !_

Lee se concentra encore, de plus en plus, sa concentration devait être extrême pour l'ouverture des verrous psychiques. Il ne vit pas Neji qui arrivait droit sur lui pour stopper l'exécution de son attaque.

- « Je dois l'arrêter avant qu'il ne se tue ! » _Les 64 poings du Hakke !_

Neji frappa de ses 64 coups toutes les cavités de Lee, dont le teint redevint normal. Il s'effondra sur le sol, incapable de bouger à cause de la douleur de l'attaque de Neji.

- Victoire de Neji Hyuga, déclara Yura. Qualifié pour la troisième épreuve.

Cette déclaration avait achevé de détruire Lee. Il avait perdu, il avait raté l'occasion de prouver au monde que devenir un ninja par le seul taijutsu était possible. Il pleurait, allongé sur le sol… Soudain, quelqu'un le souleva par le bras, releva Lee et l'aida à regagner les tribunes.

- Tu n'as plus rien à me prouver Lee, déclara Neji en le reposant sur le sol. Tu es devenu un ninja formidable.

- Je suis fier de vous mes élèves ! Hurla Gai. Quel match vous nous avez offert. La force de la jeunesse est capable de bien des prodiges.

- Nous allons débuter la 7ème rencontre : Kankurô contre Tôma !


	11. Chapitre 10 : Le début de leur histoire

**Chapitre 10 : Le début de leur histoire.**

Shikamaru était seul dans la petite chambre de l'infirmerie avec Temari. Il avait insisté auprès de Sakura pour que cette dernière utilise sa technique de _la paume mystique_ afin de refermer toutes les plaies de Temari. Pendant que Sakura soignait les blessures, l'élève de la ninja des sables, sorti de son inconscience, avait voulu prendre des nouvelles. Il avait fuit lorsqu'il vit la ninja aux cheveux roses penchée sur son maitre. On entendait l'écho du combat qui se déroulait dans l'enceinte. La ninja médecin les quitta lorsque les bruits se finirent, laissant Shikamaru veiller sur le sommeil forcé de Temari. Cette dernière n'avait pas voulu se laisser faire, et Sakura avait du lui injecter un calmant pour la soigner. D'après elle l'effet ne durerait que quelques minutes.

Les bruits sourds d'un nouveau combat se faisaient ressentir. Shikamaru attendait patiemment que Temari se réveille, il ne préférait pas la brusquer, elle avait gardé son éventail à portée de main, et même après le rude combat qu'elle a du mener, un coup est si vite arrivé… Néanmoins, le Nara aurait voulu assister aux autres rencontres, pour voir les autres membres de son équipe se battre, et déceler des failles chez les adversaires qu'il aurait pu leur indiquer. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de porter cette furie jusqu'à l'infirmerie, avec les efforts que cela requiert ? Elle avait réellement un impact non négligeable sur son comportement. Malgré ses 200 de QI, Shikamaru n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment une aussi belle femme pouvait être survoltée… Au moins, se dit-il, pendant qu'elle dort, elle a l'air en paix…

Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivée ? Elle ne savait pas trop. Temari avait repris conscience, mais elle décida de ne pas ouvrir les yeux avant de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé. Elle s'était battue contre Mai, elle l'avait vaincue, mais ensuite ? Le flemmard l'avait portée jusqu'à l'infirmerie… Mais pourquoi il avait fait ça d'abord ? Lui qui passe son temps à regarder les nuages ? Elle se souvint qu'il l'avait posé sur ce lit et était parti à la recherche de Sakura pour la soigner. Il avait même du utiliser sa manipulation pour que cette dernière m'injecte un calmant…

Temari décida d'ouvrir ses yeux verts. Elle du les refermer en vitesse à cause de la lumière régnant dans la chambre blanche. Lorsqu'elle put les rouvrir, son regard se posa sur le visage visiblement soulagé de Shikamaru. Il s'était inquiété, se dit-elle… Elle se souvînt alors de sa réaction durant le combat, lorsqu'elle était à deux doigts de perdre, il s'était mis dans une colère noire… Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver le flemmard beau. Ses yeux noirs avait quelque chose de mystérieux, elle donnerait chère pour savoir ce que le Nara pensait d'elle.

- Alors, la marmotte daigne enfin se réveiller ? demanda Shikamaru en reprenant le visage blasé qu'il avait d'ordinaire.

- Hmph… Pourquoi tu es là, flemmard ?

- C'est comme ça que tu parles à la personne qui par deux fois a du te porter jusqu'à ton lit ? En tout cas un homme ne peut pas laisser une femme sans défense seule… Et…

- Et ?

- C'est chiant de l'admettre, mais je me suis inquiété pour toi. Tu avais les bras et les jambes lacérées, sans les talents de Sakura, tu en aurais eu pour plusieurs semaines de convalescence…

- Je vais bien maintenant ! Fanfaronna Temari en se relevant.

Ses jambes encore faibles ne purent supporter son poids, et elle s'affala sur Shikamaru qui ne put se retenir et tomba en arrière. Ce dernier était maintenant allongé sur le dos par terre, et après avoir lâché un « galère », son regard se plongea dans celui de Temari.

- Tu disais ? dit-il avec un ton de moquerie. Je vois que la furie du désert est en pleine forme. Tu ne devrais pas en faire trop, sinon je te cloue sur le lit avec _ma manipulation des ombres._

- Aide-moi plutôt à me relever ! On va essayer de voir la fin des combats…

Shikamaru ne bougea pourtant pas. Temari ne fit pas non plus d'effort pour se relever. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Le Nara s'était perdu dans les yeux émeraude de Temari, qui rougissait au fur et à mesure que Shikamaru s'approchait d'elle. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait, mais tout ce qu'il voulait se trouver maintenant à quelques millimètres. Leur lèvres se touchèrent, puis les deux ninjas échangèrent leur premier baiser, ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes.

Les vibrations du sol dut au combat finirent pas les ramener à la raison, ils se relevèrent à contrecœur, et ils se dirigèrent vers l'aire de combat.

Shikamaru soutenait Temari qui avait du mal à marcher. Ils se souriaient, et en arrivant au bout du tunnel qui déboucherait sur l'aire des combats, ils laissèrent passer une civière qui transportait un ninja de Kumo, dont tous les membres laisser échapper des flots de sang.

- Ce sont les dégâts engendré par les marionnettes de mon frère, expliqua Temari. Il a du gagner sa rencontre.

- Tes frères font un concours pour savoir lequel des deux sera le plus sanglant ? demanda Shikamaru, qui soudain se rappela que la famille de Temari contenait deux dangereux psychopathes.

- Je me le demande parfois… A ton avis quelle sera leur réaction quand ils vont apprendre pour nous deux ?

- Ils vont essayer de me faire la peau ?

- Il ne manquerait plus que ça. Je suis l'ainé ! Ils me doivent le respect ! claironna Temari. En tout cas, j'aimerais bien leur faire la surprise ! On ne leur dit pas tout de suite ? On attend d'être rentré à Suna ?

- Si ça t'amuse, déclara Shikamaru. Dans ce cas on se comporte comme d'habitude, et on regarde les combats ?

Temari accepta, et le nouveau couple remonta dans les tribunes. Ils se lancèrent des piques comme à leur habitude pour ne pas éveiller l'attention des ninjas présents, et s'installèrent prés de Choji, à qui ils demandèrent ce qui s'était passé durant leur absence pendant que Idate et Tenten prenait place pour la rencotre qui allait les opposer.

- Vous avez raté deux beaux combats ! annonça Choji en engloutissant un paquet de gateaux, comme s'il était en train de regarder la télévision. Lee et Neji se sont battus et c'est le Hyuga qui a gagné.

- C'est dommage pour Lee, cela faisait longtemps qu'il voulait se battre contre lui, dit le Nara.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il soit déçu, Neji a reconnu sa valeur, c'est tout ce qui compte pour lui continua Choji, puis en regardant Temari : ton frère s'est battu contre le deuxième ninja de Kumo. Cela a été plutôt long, il utilisait des techniques Doton et Kankurô a eu du mal à contourner les obstacles, mais il a finit par trouver la faille, il l'a réduit en charpie.

- Nous avons pu voir ça, déclara Temari, on a croisé ce qu'il en rester en revenant… Il n'y a pas eu d'autres combats durant tout ce temps ?

- Non, expliqua Choji. Ca a pris du retard à cause des paris…

- Il y a des paris sur les futurs combats ? demanda Shikamaru.

- Non, continua Choji, les autres de Suna et Konoha ont commencé des paris sur vous…

- Sur nous ? s'exclama le nouveau couple en cœur.

- Je ne sais pas si je peux vous le dire, continua Choji, qui changea d'avis devant le regard assassin de Temari… Ils ont lancé des paris pour savoir quand est-ce que vous vous mettrez ensemble.

- De quoi ils se mêlent ? Vociféra Temari, qui allait partir en direction du groupe de Konoha-Suna qui s'était rassemblé autour de Kiba qui jouer les bookmakers.

- Attends s'il te plait, demanda Shikamaru. Choji, tu n'as pas parié dis-moi ?

- Non, je n'aurais jamais osé, tu es mon ami, je ne jouerais pas de l'argent sur ton dos.

- Ben tu vas aller le faire, déclara Shikamaru. Et tu mets le paquet si tu veux. Tu mises pour ce soir ! Ca ne te dérange pas Tema-chan ?

- Non Shika-kun, ton idée est plaisante ! Choji, on va même te filer une partie de notre argent pour que tu puisses miser un peu plus !

- J'en conclus que vous êtes déjà ensemble, constata Choji, qui se retenait de rire des deux surnoms que ses amis s'étaient mutuellement donné… Ben félicitations… On partagera les gains, et je vais pouvoir m'empiffrer avec ma part !

Pendant que des tractations se déroulaient en tribunes, le combat entre Tenten et Idate débuta. Ce dernier savait que la kunoichi était une spécialiste des armes, et surtout des armes de jet, il décidé de réduire la distance entre eux. Il se mit à courir droit vers elle, kunai en main. Tenten saisit le rouleau d'invocation de sa jambe gauche, le déroula et des dizaines de kunais et shurikens sortirent du rouleau quand elle passa la main dessus, et volèrent vers Idate. Ce dernier dut réaliser plusieurs bond de coté pour éviter la slave, et repris sa course, il n'était plus qu'à quelque mêtre de Tenten.

L'élève de Gai rangea le premier rouleau, et prit cette fois ci celui de sa jambe droite. Elle invoqua rapidement deux tonfas, dont elle se servit pour arreter le kunai d'Idate qui allait se ficher dans son épaule. Elle utilisa sa main libre pour asséner un coup de tonfa qu'Idate encaissa dans les côtes. Il se plia à cause de la douleur, mais il se reprit rapidement. Il fit un bond en arrière et envoya son Kunai à Tenten qui l'esquiva d'un simple mouvement, mais elle n'eu pas le temps d'éviter le coup de pied qui arriver, et fut frappé en pleine tête. Le choc l'envoya quelques mêtres en arrière.

« C'est le moment ! » décida Idate. Il composa plusieurs signes avant que Tenten n'ai le temps de se ressaisir.

- _Genjutsu : La chute infinie !_

Tenten retomba sur le sol, elle respirait avec difficulté, piégée dans le monde parallèle qu'Idate lui avait créé. Elle se sentait tomber, ressentait dans ses entrailles la peur de la chute, elle était sur le point de céder à la panique. Elle se savait prise au piège d'un sort de genjutsu. Maitre Gai lui avait enseigné comment on pouvait en sortir, mais la peur l'empêcher de faire appel à ses souvenirs. Elle devait retrouver son calme…

Idate se permit un sourire, son sort avait fonctionné, Tenten serait resterait piégé dans l'illusion le temps qu'il faudrait. Quelque chose accapara tout de même son attention, la respiration paniquée de la kunoichi redevint soudain normal. Il remarqua que des pierres commencèrent à adhérer sur ses chaussures. Elle concentrait son chakra dans ses pieds ! Il lui fallait agir rapidement, par cette méthode elle pouvait limiter l'afflue de chakra dans son cerveau et brisé l'illusion. Idate fonça droit vers son adversaire, il se prépara a lui asséner un crochet du droit à bout pourtant, mais Tenten se sortit de l'illusion, saisit le corps d'Idate avec les jambes puis fit un mouvement de balancier pour l'amener sur le sol. Elle était maintenant à califourchon sur lui, un kunai sous sa gorge.

Idate continua tout de même de lutter, il se doutait que Tenten ne serait pas prête à lui ouvrir la gorge pour passer chuunin, ils roulèrent de façon plus que pathétique sur le sol pendant plusieurs secondes, comme des gamins qui se chamaillent pour un jouet. Idate se retrouve cette fois au dessus de Tenten, qui lui asséna deux coups de pieds dans le buste après avoir replié ses jambes vers elle.

Les deux adversaires commençaient à se fatiguer maintenant, Tenten invoqua un long bâton, qu'elle fit immédiatement tournoyer dans ses mains pour parer une slave de shurikens. Elle sauta sur Idate, frappant de son bâton verticalement, elle réussit à atteindre le frère d'Ibiki au niveau de l'épaule, ce qui le contrait à lâcher le parchemin explosif qu'il était sur le point d'utiliser. Tenten recula vivement, mais Idate n'eut pas le temps et reçu de plein fouet le souffle de l'explosion.

Idate n'avait pas été blessé par le souffle, mais il était complètement désorienté, Tenten planta son bâton devant lui, se mit à tournoyer autour puis utilisa sa vitesse de rotation pour asséner au ninja un coup de pied au niveau de la tempe. Il vola sur quelques mètres, et perdit connaissance avant d'avoir compris ce qui lui était arrivé.

- Idate ne pouvant continuer le combat, commença Yura, Tenten est déclaré vainqueur du 8ème match éliminatoire. Nous allons passer au dernier match éliminatoire : Choji contre Minaru.


	12. Chapitre 11 : La fin des éliminatoires

**Chapitre 11 : La fin des éliminatoires.**

- Je pense encore en dernier cette fois-ci, déclara Choji, visiblement pas motivé à l'idée de se frotter à un ninja de Kumo.

- Tâche de gagner cette fois, encouragea Shikamaru, je te paye le restaurant ce soir si tu te qualifies, mais rien du tout si tu perds !

Des étincelles s'allumèrent dans les yeux de Choji, il se précipita sur l'aire de combat, tout en criant à son adversaire de se dépêcher.

- Tu sais t'y prendre avec lui, constata Temari. Mais tu es sur qu'il est de taille pour ce tournoi ? La dernière fois sa défaite a été cinglante…

- Il suffit juste de le motiver, déclara le Nara. Il n'en a peut-être pas l'air, mais il s'entraine tous les jours dans les montagnes de Konoha, il est devenu réellement très fort…

Minaru descendait tranquillement de la tribune, ignorant superbement les appels de son futur adversaire. Ce bonhomme joufflu commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système. Une fois en position, Choji pressa l'arbitre de donner le signal de départ. C'en était trop pour le dernier ninja de Kumo.

- Tu vas la fermer espèce de gros lard ! Raz le bol de t'entendre gueuler !

Minaru regretta son acte dans la seconde. Les étincelles dans les yeux de Choji étaient devenues des flammes, il était plus furax que jamais. Minaru venait de faire une connerie, il le savait. Un rapide coup d'œil sur les tribunes où il vit que les ninjas de Konoha arboraient de grand sourire lui confirma sa gaffe. Yura donna le signal de départ.

- Décuplement partiel : le bras !

Choji avait décidé d'y aller à fond dés le début, de réduire en bouilli son adversaire pour les propos qu'il avait tenu à son encontre. La main géante de Choji attrapa Minaru, puis il le lança dans sa propre direction.

- Décuplement partiel : le bras !

Cette fois l'autre bras de Choji se mit à grossir, il frappa Minaru à bout portant avec son poing géant avec toute la puissance dont il était capable. Le ninja de Kumo alla s'encastrer dans ce qu'il rester du mur d'enceinte, il était sonné, mais la leçon n'était pas terminé pour Choji.

- Je ne suis pas gros ! Je suis juste costaud ! Décuplement partiel : La jambe !

La puissance du coup de pied de Choji finit de détruire complètement le mur d'enceinte, le corps sanguinolent de Minaru gisait dans le désert. Yura appela d'urgence l'équipe médicale, et déclara la victoire de Choji, qui avait réussi à se qualifier pour la 3ème épreuve de l'examen.

Ino se jeta sur Choji, ne cessant de le féliciter pour sa qualification, ce qui le mis un peu mal à l'aise, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir une fille accrocher à lui. Les regards suppliants qu'ils jetaient à ses amis ne firent rien, ils le laissèrent se débrouiller avec la Yamanaka. Les ninjas perdants congratulèrent les gagnants, qui eux même tenter de remonter le moral des perdants. Scylla s'excusa auprès de Kiba pour avoir failli le tuer. Ce dernier rigola en disant que c'était un combat, et qu'en aucun cas il ne lui en tenait rigueur, il lui proposa discretement d'entrer dans les paris pour savoir quand Shikamaru et Temari finiraient ensemble, et il accepta, assez amusé de la proposition. Il les laissa ensuite, les deux autres membres de son équipe ayant été salement amochés, il allait prendre des nouvelles…

Yura lui demanda d'attendre quelques instants, il expliqua en quoi consistait la troisième épreuve, qui était un tournoi qui se déroulerait dans un mois et auquel les Kages et seigneurs assisteraient. Il leur montra ensuite le tableau :

( note de l'auteur : j'ai pas réussi a recréer le tableau ici alors je vous le décris :  
1ere partie du tableau : tenten contre scylla, Gaara contre Sakura  
2eme partie : Choji contre le gagnant de Temari-kankuro ( un match en plus pour eux) et Neji contre Shino )

Temari et Kankuro furent dans un premier temps outré par le tirage, qui les obligé à un combat fratricide et les obligé à disputer un match supplémentaire, dans un second temps, ils s'estimèrent satisfait, en repensant à toute les fois ou ils auraient voulu se battre mais leur parenté leur interdisait. Scylla regarda brièvement le tableau avant de partir à l'infirmerie, Gaara savait qu'il passerait le premier tour sans trop de difficulté. Sakura déglutit difficilement, la seule fois ou elle s'est frotté à Gaara, ce dernier l'avait cloué contre un arbre avec son sable, elle n'avait rien pu faire. Neji et Shino souriaient, ils avaient un adversaire de qualité à affronter pour cette première épreuve.

Choji rappella à Shikamaru qu'il lui avait promis le restaurant une fois que tous les ninjas s'étaient réunis à l'entrée du bâtiment et se préparait à partir. Ce dernier se débrouilla si mal qu'il se retrouva avec tous les ninjas de Konoha à inviter à manger dans la soirée.

« Galère, je suis aussi doué que le prof Asuma pour ne pas payer… »

- Tu nous invites aussi, flemmard ? demanda Temari en montrant sa propre équipe ainsi que les deux autres.

- Pas question ! rétorqua celui-ci. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais à payer pour vous !

- Dis tout de suite que tu ne veux pas nous voir ! Riposta-t-elle.

- C'est exactement ce que je dis, femme galère ! Tu vas me prendre la tête toute la soirée !

- Pleurnichard !

- Furie !

- Macho !

- Féministe !

Kakashi calma le jeu entre les deux ninjas qui minent de rien venait de pays alliés en proposant de payer le repas des deux équipes de Suna et celle de Kumo. Il ne le faisait pas de gaité de cœur, mais ces équipes qui venaient de s'affronter s'entendait plutôt bien, il fallait en profiter pour renforcer l'amitié entre les trois pays. Les ninjas se mirent en route vers le village du sable, Shikamaru et Temari s'échangèrent quelques regards amusés en chemin, satisfaits de leur jeu d'acteurs qui devraient durer encore quelques heures.

Le groupe arriva aux portes de Suna en début de soirée, d'un commun accord ils décidèrent de se changer avant d'aller se goinfrer, la plupart d'entre eux portaient les mêmes vêtements crasseux depuis cinq jours.

- Flemmard, tu me raccompagnes chez moi ? demanda Temari avec un ton qui n'avait rien d'une interrogation.

- Non, pas que ça à faire, déclara le flemmard en question.

- Je croyais qu'un homme ne devait pas laisser une femme sans défense seule ?

« Galère, elle retourne mes déclarations contre moi, » Pensa-t-il.

- Alors primo : tu n'es pas une femme mais une furie avec un éventail géant, donc loin d'être sans défense. Secundo : t'es avec tes frères. Tertio : faut que j'aille me changer, je n'ai pas le temps.

- J'ai des vêtements qui devraient être à ta taille, déclara Kankuro, qui voulait profiter des joutes entre le Nara et sa sœur pour se divertir, et puis, tu ne voudrais pas qu'elle se fâche, n'est-ce pas ?

- Et galère…

C'est ainsi que Shikamaru se retrouva à escorter toute la famille Sabaku sous les rires de tous les autres ninjas. Une fois changés et lavés, Kankura et Gaara partirent, ils avaient prévu de récupérer tous les deux leur élève avant d'aller manger. Shikamaru et Temari pouvait se permettre de ne plus se cacher maintenant, après tout, ils devaient se mettre ensemble pour la soirée, et ce moment seul était un excellent prétexte. D'après les chiffres de Choji l'argent gagné aller lui permettre de payer le resto sans mettre un ryos de sa poche.

Temari partit s'habiller dans sa chambre de princesse, comme ne manqua pas de remarquer Shikamaru, Quand à lui, tout ce qu'il pu trouver était une tenue de soirée, on aurait pu croire qu'il se rendait à un mariage avec un truc pareil. Il venait de perdre sa bataille contre la cravate quand Temari le rejoignit dans l'entrée. Le Nara resta un moment bouche-bée devant sa petite amie, elle portait une robe blanche qui mettait parfaitement en valeur ses formes, et ses cheveux détachés n'entachait en rien sa beauté. Elle-même resta un moment sous le charme de son flemmard, sa tenue de soirée débraillée lui donnait un air négligent qui lui allait parfaitement. Il avait lui aussi détaché ses cheveux, et elle se demandait pourquoi il s'amuser à faire sa coupe d'ananas, elle el trouvait bien plus séduisant ainsi.

- Tu es splendide, Tema-chan, avoua le Nara avant d'embrasser sa dulcinée.

- Tu n'es pas mal non plus, Shika-kun, répondit celle-ci en lui rendant son baiser.

Ces différents échanges les mirent en retard pour le restaurant, ils arrivèrent bon dernier, et remarquèrent que même si leurs amis avait fait un effort vestimentaire, ils étaient de loin les plus chic du groupe…

- C'est l'heure de s'en mettre plein les poches, murmura Temari à l'oreille de Shikamaru, constatant que tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux.

Ce dernier esquissa un sourire, se pencha et embrassa sa furie devant les yeux de toute l'assemblée. Ce baiser dura, Kakashi dut les interrompre en se raclant la gorge, histoire de leur rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas tout seul. Le couple se délecta des visages des autres ninjas, les réactions allaient de l'ahurissement pour Ino, des pleurs pour Kiba qui venait de perdre gros et Gaara se contenta d'arquer un sourcil imaginaire.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula sans encombre, Choji récupéra rapidement les gains qu'il partagea avec ses deux amis quand les autres eurent le dos tourné. On notera tout de même qu'Idate semblait follement s'amuser auprès de Tenten, apperement il ne lui en voulait pas du tout pour le combat. Choji ne réussit pas à manger tout ce qu'il voulait, Ino était resté à coté de lui et veiller à son régime alimentaire. Matsuri finit la soirée allongée sur une banquette avec la tête reposant sur les genoux de Gaara, qui se contentait de lui sourire. Lee réussit un nouveau record de râteau avec le nombre de 17. C'est que Sakura ne changeait pas facilement d'avis. Les ninjas de Kumo restèrent en retrait, assez désemparé par le bordel ambiant.

En sortant de l'établissement, Gai lança un nouveau défi à Kakashi, ce dernier proposa le défi de l'insomnie, un ninja devant rester aux aguets en toute circonstance. Shikamaru n'oublia pas de raler pour ses heures de sommeil qui était en train de s'envoler sous ses yeux. Temari pris les devants et lui proposa de venir vivre avec sa famille pour le mois suivant, en lui promettant qu'elle était la seule personne galère de la maison. Le Nara ne se fit pas prier, et après avoir récupérer ses affaires il s'installa dans la demeure des Sabaku. Devant le fait que la maison ne comporta pas de divan pour s'installer, le nouveau couple passa sa première nuit ensemble dans la chambre rose de la kunoichi du désert.


	13. Chapitre 12 : Tout feu, tout flamme

**Chapitre 12 : Tout feu, tout flamme.**

Une certaine routine s'installa durant le mois qui suivit. La totalité des participants des éliminatoires restèrent au sein de Suna, les qualifiés pour se consacrer à leur entrainement, et ainsi éviter les temps de voyage, notamment pour Scylla, dont le voyage aller-retour pour Kumo lui aurait pris deux semaines. Les éliminés quand à eux soutenait leurs amis durant leur entrainement, les aidant à mettre au point diverses tactique de combat, allant même jusqu'à se battre pour perfectionner les participants à la troisième épreuve.

Shikamaru était dans une situation quelque peu inconfortable, il aidait Temari durant son entrainement, c'était galère mais quoi de plus normal après tout ? Il serait prêt à tout pour elle. Le plus chiant était qu'il avait aussi promis d'aider Choji, il se retrouvait donc parfois entre deux feux, un jour partant donner des conseils tactiques pour son meilleur ami, un autre en train de se battre avec se petite amie. Il lui avait concocté un programme d'entrainement spécial pour vaincre son frère, grâce à sa nouvelle technique, _L'entrelacement des ombres._

Les jours qu'ils passaient avec Temari n'étaient pas consacré entièrement à l'entrainement, la Sunanienne lui faisait visiter le village, et les alentours, lui montrant parfois des paysages désertiques que le Nara trouvait magnifique, il leur arrivait souvent de flâner pendant plusieurs heures dans les dunes, malgré la chaleur qui y régnait.

Les jours avec Choji était sympathiques aussi, son ami buvant le moindre de ses conseils stratégiques, sachant pertinemment que les prévisions du Nara s'avérait souvent juste. Néanmoins Shikamaru lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne l'aiderait à se préparer à combattre Kankurô, au cas ou ce dernier vaincrait sa sœur, il ne pouvait pas lui dire de quelle façon battre Temari, ou cette dernière le tuerait. Il avait des remords à laisser un membre de son équipe seul un jour sur deux, mais après tout il avait encore Ino avec lui, qui ne l'empechait de manger tant qu'elle n'avait pas estimé que l'Akimichi avait fait un progrés par rapport à la journée précédente.

Le Nara passait ses soirées en compagnies de la famille Sabaku, certains soirs ou le tournoi était évoqué, la tension montait d'un cran, Temari et Kankuro étant toujours sur le point d'avancer la date de leur combat. Shikamaru avait du admettre qu'il avait eu tort au sujet des frères de Temari. Si cette dernière était bien la furie qu'il avait toujours connu, Kankurô avait un caractère déconneur dans le genre de Kiba, toujours en train de rire de tout, et surtout de sa relation avec Temari, néanmoins, il s'entendait très bien avec lui. Quand à Gaara, il n'était plus le démon qui avait failli le tuer six mois plutôt. Malgré le fait qu'il soit toujours silencieux, Shikamaru avait senti en lui le besoin de protéger sa famille, il était toujours le premier à réagir pour arreter Temari et Kankuro quand ils étaient sur le point de se battre, et passait beaucoup de temps en compagnie de Matsuri, malgré le fait qu'il ait un tournoi à préparer.

Quand aux autres qualifiés, Scylla s'entrainer avec l'aide de ses équipiers, Kiba venait régulièrement assister à leurs entrainement, demandant de temps en temps une revanche à Scylla pour sa défaite aux éliminatoires, le ninja de Kumo acceptant volontiers, se battre contre l'Inuzuka était même entré dans son programme d'entrainement.

Neji et Shino s'entrainaient dans leurs coins, ils n'avaient jamais eu un caractère leur permettant de développer leurs relations sociales, et estimaient que pour s'entrainer, la tranquillité était une condition incontournable. Néanmoins il refusait jamais de rejoindre les autres équipes les soirs où tout le monde avait décidé de se rejoindre. Tous ses gennins avaient été adversaire et le seront encore, mais des liens d'amitiés s'étaient tissés entre eux. Même s'ils ne se feraient pas de quartier lors de la troisième épreuve pour devenir Chuunin, ils n'hésiteront pas à s'entraider les uns les autres lors des prochaines missions.

Sakura préparait son combat contre Gaara sous la tutelle de Lee. Ce dernier avait l'expérience du combat contre le réceptacle de Shukaku, il prodiguait de nombreux conseils à celle qui résidait en son cœur, et faisait tous son possible pour lui venir en aide, allant même jusqu'à servir de cobaye sur certains enchainement de la ninja au cheveux roses, dont les coups étaient pourtant surpuissants. Ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour que celle qu'on aime nous remarque n'est-ce pas ?

Enfin, Tenten quand à elle perfectionner sa pratique des armes de jets. D'après le combat de son adversaire contre Kiba, elle aurait fort à faire lors de son combat, mais elle pouvait compter sur le soutien d'Idate, avec qui elle passait pratiquement la totalité de son temps à présent. Le frère d'Ibiki était devenu quelqu'un de très important pour elle, et ce sentiment est réciproque.

Ainsi s'écoula le mois de préparation. Le jour J, le village de Suna était en pleine effervescence. De nombreux seigneurs pavanaient dans les rues, achetant tout ce qui se trouver sur les étalages des marchands se trouvant sur le chemin du stade, qui était déjà comble deux heures avant le début des affrontements. Tsunade, L'Hokage de Konoha, et le Raikage du village de Kumo avait déjà pris place en tribune, pour assister aux combats des ninjas de leurs village. Pour représenter le village de Suna qui n'avait toujours pas élu de nouveau Kage, le maitre de Temari, Gaara et Kankuro fut désigné, Baki.

Les neufs participants se trouver au centre de l'arène, face à la foule, attendant silencieusement le début des hostilités. Enfin presque, Choji engloutissait des chips à grande vitesse, il en était au sixième paquet quand Yura apparut devant les Genins, saluant la foule et annonçant le début du tournoi. Les participants non concernés par le premier combat allèrent en tribune. Tenten et Scylla se faisaient, ils ouvriraient les hostilités pour une journée qui s'annoncerait longue. Les spectateurs encourageaient les deux premiers combattant, en particulier Idate qui semblait surexcité, il ne se ménageait pas dans ses acclamations de Tenten.

- Que le premier combat du tournoi qui déterminera les nouveaux ninjas de moyennes classe commence !

Aussitôt le signal donné, Tenten attrapa le rouleau géant qu'elle portait sur le dos. Elle invoqua de nombreuses armes de jets qui s'envolaient vers Scylla dans une véritable cacophonie de bruit de métal. La kunoichi devait à tout pris empêcher son adversaire de composer des signes, ses sorts de feu étants dévastateur. Ce dernier évita la première vague avec aisance, il courait autour de Tenten qui ne faisait que l'érafler de ses nombreuses armes. Le combat tournait mal, elle empêchait l'attaque de son adversaire, mais elle se fatiguait plus vite que lui, sans compter que son nombre d'arme de jet, même si elle les invoque, n'était pas inépuisable.

Elle envoya une bombe lumineuse au milieu de ses armes de jet, Scylla ne l'avait pas vu venir, comme le reste du stade, qui après l'explosion, furent tous aveuglés durant quelques secondes. Tenten fonça droit vers son ennemi Kunai en main, puis le planta dans l'épaule de son adversaire. Elle pensait avoir fait le plus dur, mais Scylla se dissipa dans des gerbes de flammes.

- _Clône de flammes_, dit le vrai Scylla, qui se trouvait derrière Tenten.

Elle se retourna, et vit avec horreur le signe du tigre, dernier mudras de la majeure partie des sorts de flammes.

- _Katon : Boule de feu !_

La boule enflammé frappa Tenten de plein fouet qui ne pouvait rien faire pour l'esquiver, une partie de sa jambe était brulé, elle ne pourrait sans doute plus courir durant ce combat. En se relevant, elle reçut un coup de genou dans l'estomac. Tenten se plia en deux sous l'impact, le ninja de Kumo enchaina en frappant de la tête de la Kunoichi de ses mains jointes. Elle se retrouva à terre, Scylla n'en resta pas la, et frappa d'un coup de pied magistrale dans les cotes son adversaire qui fit un vol plané de plusieurs mètres avant de ré atterrir douloureusement sur le sol du stade.

Des applaudissements retentissaient dans le stade après une telle démonstration, les spectateurs persuadés qu'après un tel coup, la ninja de Konoha ne se relèverait pas. En tribune, parmi ces mêmes ninjas, l'inquiétude était de mise, Tenten avait surement perdu, sauf Idate qui n'avait pas cessé de l'encourageait une seule seconde, il la poussait à se relever. Cette scène n'était pas sans rappeller à certains le combat entre Hinata et Neji, ou Naruto avait poussé Hinata à se battre alors qu'elle était en bien mauvaise posture.

Tenten avait mal partout, elle entendait les applaudissements du public, elle avait perdue ? Non pas encore, l'arbitre n'avait pas déclaré Scylla vainqueur, elle pouvait sentir les encouragements d'Idate qui s'égosillait en tribune.

« Je suis encore ridicule… Idate crois en moi, et tout ce que je suis capable de faire c'est perdre en moins de deux minutes… J'arriverai au moins à lui porter un coup ! »

Sous le regard surpris du public, Tenten se releva, et fit à nouveau face à Scylla. Ce dernier était encore plus abasourdit que le reste du public, il avait clairement senti les côtes de la ninja craquer sous l'impact de son coup, elle souffrait surement d'une hémorragie, sans compter qu'elle ne pouvait surement plus se déplacer. Tenten saisit les deux rouleaux qui se trouvait sur ses jambes, et les lança dans le ciel. Ces deniers se déroulaient en l'air, s'enroulant autour d'un couloir aérien vertical, que la ninja emprunta d'un bond qui la fit grimacer de douleur.

- _Ninpo : Technique des dragons jumeaux ! _Hurla la konoichi.

Le ciel s'assombrit devant le nombre d'arme de jet hallucinants que la ninja venait d'invoquait. Il n'y avait aucun endroit pour s'échapper. Scylla composait des mudras à grande vitesse, cette technique allait le tuer s'il ne faisait rien. Des cris d'effarement retentirent dans le public quand les premières armes de jet s'abattirent, certaines d'entres elles auraient du atterrir sur les spectateurs, mais un champ de force apparu autour de l'arène, protégeant ainsi le public, des ninjas spéciaux l'ayant invoqué dés l'invocation des armes. Les lames ne se trouvaient à moins d'un mètre de Scylla, quand ce dernier termina la composition de ses mudras par le signe du tigre.

- « Pourvu que ça marche ! » _Katon : Le dôme de flamme !_

Un dôme géant apparu au dessus de Scylla, les flammes l'entourant parfaitement, il était impossible de le toucher sans traverser le mur. La chaleur des flammes était telle que les armes de jets fondaient avant d'atteindre le ninja de Kumo, se transformant en projectile inoffensif, néanmoins, les premiers projectiles traversèrent la barrière avant d'avoir été liquéfié.

Tenten se réceptionna lourdement sur le sol, sa jambe brulée ne lui permettant pas un atterrissage en douceur, si cette assaut n'avait pas été décisif, sa défaite ne ferait aucun doute, il ne lui restait plus de chakra, ses nombreuses invocations l'avaient totalement vidé.

Le dôme de flamme se dissipa peu à peu, laissant apparaitre Scylla, debout, mais blessé. Ils s'étaient servis de ses bras pour protéger ce qu'il pouvait de son corps, dans ces derniers lardés d'entailles parfois profonde, quelques shurikens y était encore planté, sans compter les brûlures du aux projections de métal brulant. Mais rien de mortel, rien qui pourrait le pousser à renoncer au combat. Tenten voulut se relever, mais elle ne put y parvenir, elle était bien complètement épuisé. Elle ne pourrait pas éviter l'assaut de Scylla qui s'approcher d'elle.

- J'abandonne. déclara-t-elle résignée…

- Tenten ayant abandonné, Scylla est déclaré vainqueur et se qualifie pour les demi-finales.

Un tonnerre descendit des tribunes, pour un premier combat, ce fut très impressionnant. Les équipes médicales vinrent immédiatement s'occuper des blessures des deux combattants, il leur fallait remettre Scylla en état de se battre pour le prochain combat. Idate alla prendre des nouvelles de Tenten quand celle-ci fût amenée sur une civière à l'infirmerie. Il revint en tribune avec des nouvelles rassurantes pour ses amis, elle n'était pas gravement blessé, elle avait besoin de repos. Lors que les armes qui jonchaient le sol furent enlevées, Yura se revint face à la foule :

- Nous allons débuter le deuxième combat : Sakura contre Gaara !


	14. Chapitre 13 : La défense parfaite

**Chapitre 13 : La défense parfaite.**

Tsunade siégeait sur un des trônes de la tribune d'honneur mis à disposition pour les Kages. Contrairement à d'habitude, elle ne portait pas sa tenu aguichante avec sa veste favorite sur laquelle il est marqué pari. Pour cette rencontre entre les différents pays, elle fût contrainte de mettre la tenue officielle des Kages. Elle portait donc une tunique rouge unie surmontée d'une grande cape blanche, avec un chapeau sur lequel était inscrit le mot « feu ». Elle détestait cette tenue, mais Kotetsu et Shizune savaient se montrait convainquant quand il le fallait, ils l'avaient obligé de revêtir cette accoutrement.

Le Raikage fanfaronnait devant la victoire du seul représentant de son pays sur Tenten, arguant que le nombre de ninja en phase finale ne comptait apparemment pas. Tsunade ignorait le kage du village de Kumo, le prochain combat l'intéressait au plus au point. Sakura, son élève, allait se battre contre le gennin le plus fort de Suna. Elle prouverait à tout le monde de quoi elle est capable. Lorsque Tsunade l'avait choisit pour disciple, le conseil de Konoha l'avait sermonné. Une ninja aussi faible ne méritait pas l'enseignement de l'Hokage, avait-ils dit. Ils avaient pointés du doigt l'ironie de la situation, elle était la seule membre de l'équipe 7 à ne pas être entrainé par un des trois ninjas de la légende, Naruto s'entrainant avec Jiraya, et Sasuke ayant déserté pour rejoindre Orochimaru.

L'Hokage avait dut utiliser son autorité suprême sur le conseil pour que Sakura reste son élève. Elle allait maintenant leur montrer à tous sa véritable force.

La ninja aux cheveux roses venait de descendre au centre de l'arène ou se trouvait déjà Gaara. Elle avait du attendre que Lee finisse sa pose « Nice guy » pour pouvoir descendre. Il lui avait promis que ce mois d'entrainement n'aurait pas été vain. Sakura se permit un sourire, en y repensant, Lee lui avait été d'une aide plus que précieuse, c'était le ninja de Konoha qui en savait le plus sur les techniques de Gaara. Il s'était même proposé comme punching-ball vivant. Cela ne se voyait pas grâce à son ninjustsu médical, mais Lee avait collectionné les fractures durant ce mois écoulé. Le réceptacle arborrait son comportement ordinaire avant un combat, les bras croisés, le regard impassible, du sable sortait de sa jarre pour tourner autour de son corps.

Le combat débuta, Sakura alla droit vers son adversaire. Elle donna un puissant coup de poing en direction de son adversaire, comme prévu, le sable s'accumula devant elle pour protéger Gaara. Néanmoins, il ne suffit pas pour amortir la totalité du choc, le bras passa à travers la défense de sable, mais elle n'avait plus assez de vitesse pour frapper le visage du démon. Elle s'éloigna vivement avant de subir une contre attaque.

« Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui peut traverser comme un rien mon sable » pensa Gaara. « Elle a réellement acquis une force surhumaine… »

Sakura relança son assaut, mais son coup de pied fut arrêté par le sable cette fois ci, qui était bien plus dur et plus dense que lors de son premier assaut. Gaara se contentait d'utiliser une plus grande quantité de sable pour parer les attaques de la kunoichi. Elle ne renonça pourtant pas, frappant encore à plusieurs reprises la défense de sable, mais rien y fit, Gaara concentrait pratiquement la totalité de son sable dans les zones d'impacts.

- _Suna shuriken ! Les shurikens de sables !_

La défense de sable de Gaara se transforma en une multitude de projectile tout aussi dangereux que des véritables armes. L'attaque à bout portant ne pouvait qu'atteindre Sakura, qui fut atteinte à plusieurs reprises. Ses blessures étaient graves, elle s'effondra à cause de la douleur, face contre terre. Gaara s'approcha du corps de la kunoichi, voulant s'assurer que le combat était bel et bien terminé, s'inquiétant également pour la santé de son adversaire, il avait juré de protéger ses amis, pas de les tuer. Son inquiétude fut de courte durée, il reçut un uppercut au menton, le sable n'ayant pas eu le temps d'assurer sa défense face à cette attaque surprise. La force de l'impact l'envoya à une dizaine de mètre du sol, néanmoins, le sable s'accumula sous lui, ce qui lui permit un atterrissage en douceur.

-_Technique de la paume mystique_, annonça Sakura, les mains sur son corps alors que ses blessures se refermaient à vue d'œil.

Le démon n'était pas blessé pour autant, de son menton tombait ce qui restait de son _armure de sable_. Lors d'un combat, il protégeait son corps grâce à une pellicule de sable qui recouvrait son corps, assurant un nouveau niveau de protection. La puissance que Sakura avait mis dans sa frappe impressionner le jeune Sabaku. Personne à part Lee avait réussit à détruire une partie de son armure de sable, et pour se faire, le resplendissant fauve de jade avait du ouvrir 4 verrous psychiques. Cette ninja était dangereuse.

Flashback : 

L'entrainement quotidien avec lui venait de se terminer, et comme tous les soirs, Sakura était en train de guérir les nombreuses blessures qu'elle avait fait subir à Lee.

- Hé hé hé, t'es la meilleure Sakura, déclara Lee, avant de cracher du sang. Tu es devenu plus forte que moi ! Tu ne feras qu'une bouchée de Gaara !

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, répliqua la fleur de cerisier, on s'entraine depuis des semaines, mais je ne sais toujours pas comment je vais pouvoir passer à travers sa défense parfaite…

- J'ai réfléchis à la question, continua Lee. Son sable peut s'accumuler tant qu'il le souhaite pour le protéger, il peut même créer un bouclier indestructible : _L'ultime rempart : Le bouclier de Shukaku. _

- Ne bouge pas trop Lee ! Je n'ai pas finis de te soigner, tu risques de te provoquer une hémorragie interne, j'ai brisée la moitié de tes côtes…

- Ta force est la solution. _Le bouclier de sable… _il l'utilise pour se faire une protection totale quand il ne sait pas d'où viennent les attaques, ou lorsqu'elles viennent de tous côtés. C'est sa défense la moins solide, tu pourras la traverser.

Fin flashback.

- « L'encercler… » _Technique de clonage !_

Une dizaine de Sakura apparurent sur l'aire de combat. Ce n'étaient que des illusions, mais Gaara ne saura peut-être pas faire la différence. Les illusions encerclèrent le ninja de Suna, la vraie se dissimulant parmi elle, prête à frapper à la moindre ouverture. Elle lança l'assaut, toutes les Sakura se dirigeaient vers Gaara, qui restait impassible. Au moment ou des dizaines de poings le frappaient, le sable fit protégea le réceptacle contre la vraie Sakura, ignorant les illusions qui se dissipèrent. La ninja était immobilisée par le sable qui se resserrait sur elle.

- Mon sable me protège contre les menaces, expliqua Gaara. Tes illusions sont frappantes de réalismes, mais elles ne sont en aucun cas un danger contrairement à toi. _Sabaku Ryu : Le sarcophage de sable !_

Le sable s'accumula de plus en plus autour de Sakura, exerçant sur elle une très forte pression, qui l'empêchait pratiquement de respirer.

- Abandonne, ordonna Gaara. Si tu attends trop longtemps, mon sable t'étouffera…

- Jamais ! hurla Sakura, qui par sa force brute tentait de se libérer de l'attaque de Gaara.

La surprise du ninja de Suna fut grande quand il vit son sarcophage exploser sous la force de Sakura. Il avait compris qu'elle concentrait son chakra pour utiliser sa force surhumaine, mais il n'avait pas envisagé le fait qu'elle pourrait le faire en telle quantité, et surtout dans tous son corps. Elle attaqua immédiatement, il allait se faire frapper à bout portant.

- _Shunshin no jutsu : Déplacement instantané !_

Gaara disparut dans un tourbillon de sable, pour réapparaitre à bonne distance de son adversaire. Les spectateurs purent reprendre leur souffle grâce à cette pause dans le combat, en particulier un adolescent aux cheveux blonds en tribunes, accompagnées d'une jeune fille du même âge que lui, ayants des cheveux de la couleur de la nuit, et surtout un ventre arrondi qui témoignait du fait qu'elle attendait un heureux événement.

Sakura sortit de sa sacoche une dizaine de bourses, qu'elle attacha avec du fil d'acier à autant de kunais. Gaara laissa faire, sa curiosité le poussait à savoir ce que son adversaire lui avait préparé. Elle lança ses kunais sur Gaara, qui para les attaques avec son sable. Le choc permit l'ouverture de toutes les bourses, qui contenait des dizaines de petits parchemins explosifs, qui pleuvaient à présent sur le réceptacle.

_- Sakura Fubuki no jutsu : Technique de la tempête de Sakura_

Tous les parchemins explosèrent dans un bruit assourdissant, l'onde de choc fit rougeoyer la barrière qui protéger les spectateurs. Quand la fumée se dissipa, tout le monde s'attendait à voir les restes de Gaara, mais à la place, ce fut un bouclier de sable qui fit son apparition, il avait protégé le corps de Gaara comme un cocon. Sakura profita de cette occasion, elle frappa le bouclier de toutes ses forces, elle passa au travers pénétrant à l'intérieur de la protection.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le corps de Gaara sortit du bouclier, suivit de prés par Sakura qui enchainer les frappes puissantes sur son armure de sable, qui comme lors de son combat contre lee était en train de partir en morceaux. La ninja était à présent debout au dessus du corps de Gaara, et enchaina les coups de poings sur son adversaire. Chacune de ses attaque faisait trembler tout le stade, le sol sous Gaara était ouvert, les deux combattants s'étaient profondément enfoncé dans le sol. Le jinchuriki ne pouvait rien pour se défendre, le peu de sable qu'il accumulait entre deux attaques de pouvait rien contre la fureur à laquelle il faisait face.

Sakura attrapa son adversaire au niveau du col, une fois que toute son armure de sables fut détruite, ainsi que sa jarre qui, constitué de sable, pouvait lui assurer une protection de dernier recours. Elle était complètement épuisée, ses attaques puissantes monopolisaient une grande partie de ses réserves à chaque coup. Elle envoya Gaara dans les airs, bondit à son tour, se plaça au dessus de lui, et le frappa de toutes ses forces dans un coup de pied dévastateur. L'impact arracha un hurlement de douleur au frère de Temari, qui put juste à temps extraire du sable des décombres du l'aire de combat pour amortir sa chute.

Sakura pesta, puis se laissa tomber sur son adversaire, elle allait utiliser sa vitesse de descente pour utiliser ses dernières forces dans un coup de poing.

-_L'ultime rempart : Le bouclier de Shukaku !_

Un bouclier de sable de la forme du démon se forma au dessus de Gaara. Le démon savait ce bouclier indestructible, il avait rassemblé les éléments les plus durs de la terre pour le former. Sakura se rappela des avertissements de Lee sur ce bouclier, mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait continuer.

- Shanaro ! Hurla-t-elle. Le sol de l'arène se souleva quand son poing rencontra le bouclier de Gaara. L'impact était telle que la barrière mis en place se mis à vaciller. Cette fille était assez forte pour déstabiliser plus de dix ninjas de niveaux supérieurs !

L'ultime rempart de Gaara se désagrégea, il avait rempli son rôle, malgré le fait qu'il soit partit en morceaux. Aussitôt, Gaara utilisa _le sarcophage de sable_ pour capturer Sakura. Elle n'avait surement plus de chakras, mais mieux valait-il être prudent, il avait été sérieusement blessé, mais contrairement à son adversaire, il pourrait encore utiliser des techniques…

Il se releva, et nota que la ninja ne tentait pas cette fois de lutter contre son attaque, et pour cause, elle venait de s'évanouir, épuisée. Le jinchuriki relâcha l'emprise de son attaque, laissant la ninja sur ce qui resté du sol de l'arène.

- Gaara est le deuxième qualifié pour les demi-finales ! Les combats reprendront dans quelques minutes, le temps pour nos ninjas de remettre le sol de l'arène en état.

Lee apparut dans la seconde sur le sol de l'arène, prêt à amener Sakura dans les tribunes. Il était fier d'elle, elle avait fait preuve d'une ténacité incroyable. Gaara lui adressa un sourire avant de retourner en tribune, il était bel est bien blessé, sa défense parfaite n'avait pas suffit. Une fois arrivé sur l'estrade, Matsuri se précipita sur lui, un kit médical en main pour s'occuper de son maitre. Le ninja avait changé du tout au tout, pensa Lee. Lors du dernier examen, il aurait surement utilisé _Le tombeau du désert_ pour se débarrasser de Sakura dés le début de la rencontre, au lieu de ça il a pris le risque de perdre pour ne pas la meurtrir.

Le garçon aux cheveux blonds en tribunes avait peur devant la force qu'avait dégagée son ami. Il ne devait plus faire le pitre devant elle, il risquerait de mourir. Une main se posa sur la sienne, son regard azur croisa alors les yeux nacrés de sa bien-aimé, qui lui indiqua la présence d'un ninja aux cheveux blancs sur les toits des tribunes.

- Jiraya sensei vient d'arriver, Naruto-kun…

- Cela signifie que nous devons partir, Hinata-Chan, c'est dommage mais nous parlerons à nos amis pour une autre occasion…

Les trois sihouhettes se dissipèrent dans un nuage de fumée, ce qui attira l'attention de Kiba. Il venait de reconnaitre l'odeur de ses amis, mais trop tard, ils étaient déjà partis…

- Désolé pour cette attente, annonça Yura au public, après que l'aire de combat fut remise en étant grâce à des techniques Doton. Prochain combat : Kankuro contre Temari.


	15. Chapter 14 : Le combat fratricide

**Chapitre 14 : Le combat fratricide.**

- Alors, Kankuro ? Tu n'oseras tout de même pas lever la main sur ta grande sœur ? Demanda Temari.

- Il n'y a plus de famille qui tienne, répliqua l'intéressé, je vais t'écraser en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

Temari allait laisser sa colère s'exprimer, Shikamaru posa une main sur son épaule, lui demandant de garder son calme.

- Fais comme à l'entrainement, conseilla-t-il. Tout se passera bien.

- Je sais, je ne sors pas avec le type le plus intelligent du monde ninja pour rien.

Elle embrassa rapidement le Nara avant de rejoindre son frère au centre de l'arène. Ino se trouvait avec Choji dans les tribunes, en attendant le combat de ce dernier qui affronterait le gagnant de ce combat.

- Ca serait bien que Kankuro gagne, annonça Ino. Shikamaru a bien voulu t'aider à trouver une tactique contre lui.

- Il va perdre, répondit Choji. Temari a passé deux semaines avec Shikamaru à préparer ce combat, ca m'étonnerait qu'elle se fasse avoir.

Dés le début du combat, kankuro sortit deux rouleaux d'invocations, et fit apparaitre ses deux marionnettes fétiches, Karasu, celle de combat, et Kuroari, sa marionnette de capture. Temari décrocha l'éventail se trouvant dans son dos.

- _Lame de vent !_ hurla-t-elle en dépliant son éventail.

Kankuro, maniant ses marionnettes avec des fils de chakkra, plaça devant lui Kuroari, pour le protéger de l'attaque. Contrairement à ce qu'espérait sa sœur, la marionnette ne vola pas en éclat, mais supporta le choc. Il avait pris la peine de préparer ce combat sérieusement, renforçant sa marionnette autant que possible pour supporter les attaques de Temari.

Le marionnettiste envoya Karasu sur sa sœur, toutes lames empoisonnées dehors. Il ne viserait pas les points vitaux durant ce combat, mais une seule égratignure suffirait pour que le poison la terrasse.

- _Grande lame de vent !_

La marionnette corbeau évita ce nouvel assaut grâce au talent de son manipulateur. Il tenta de frapper Temari avec une de ses lames. Elle esquiva l'assaut, en se baissant, et répliqua d'un coup de pied magistral qui envoya valdinguer la marionnette prés de son maître, qui avait sournoisement fait approcher Kuroari par l'angle mort de sa sœur, pour tenter de l'attraper. Il fut surpris en voyant la fourmi noire se mettre à voler à cause de _La lame de vent_ de Temari, qui avait réussi à anticiper son assaut.

« A ce train, là, on y est encore demain » pensa Kankuro. _ Le théâtre des marionnettes ! _

Karasu se divisa en sept parties, chacune arborant un pieu empoisonné à son extrémité. « Elle ne pourra pas tout éviter, elle n'aura pas le temps de riposter quand j'enverrais Kuroari… »

Il lança l'assaut, tous les pics empoisonnés se dirigèrent vers Temari, chacun arrivant d'une direction différente. La kunoichi parvint tout de même à éviter tous les pieux empoisonnés à l'aide de mouvement reflexe très vifs. Kankuro n'abandonna pas, répétant son attaque en permance. La rage commença à monter en lui à force de voir sa sœur éviter tous les pics avec une facilité déconcertante. « Depuis quand est-elle si rapide ? » pensait-t-il. Il tenta une nouvelle fois d'envoyer Kuroari, mais Temari utilisa une nouvelle fois _la lame de vent _sur la marionnette. Le ninja n'avait même pas vu partir l'attaque. Sa sœur le regardait en souriant, son regard montrant qu'elle était sure de vaincre.

Flashback :

- Encore raté ! pesta Temari, une nouvelle fois immobilisé par _la manipulation des ombres_ de Shikamaru.

- C'est parce que tu te focalises encore sur _L'entrelacement des ombres_ expliqua le Nara. Oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, mon _entrelacement des ombres_ joue le rôle de Karasu, et ma _manipulation des ombres_ celui de Kuroari. Si tu te fais attraper ou même toucher, c'est fini.

- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, flemmard. Les mouvements de tes ombres restent imprévisible…

- Si ce n'est que ça… continua le Nara, pour manipuler ses marionnettes, ton frère fait des mouvements précis avec ses doigts pour bouger telle ou telle partie. Avec le nombre de mission que tu as accomplis avec lui, en réfléchissant un peu, tu devrais savoir ce qu'il va faire…

Fin Flashback.

« Ce flemmard est vraiment génial, ce combat est bien plus simple que l'entrainement… j'arrive à deviner à l'avance ses mouvements. »

Temari décida qu'elle avait assez joué avec son petit frère. L'heure de la fessée était venue. Elle fonça droit sur lui, esquivant facilement les dards empoissonnés de Karasu, quand Kuroari lui fit obstacle, elle utilisa sa lame de vent pour l'envoyer dans un mur, la marionnette était peut-être solide, mais elle restait légère pour ses attaques.

Arrivé à un mètre de son frère désarmé, elle planta son éventail dans le sol après l'avoir replier, et utilisa sa vitesse de course pour se jeter pieds en avant sur lui. Kankuro pris le coup en pleine tête, Temari se retint à son éventail pour éviter de finir sur le sol, ce que son frère ne pouvait pas faire. Le choc l'avait mis totalement Ko.

- Victoire de Temari, annonça Yura après avoir pris connaissance de l'état de Kankuro. Elle se battre contre Choji pour une place en demi finale.

La kunoichi cria sa joie dans tous le stade, et sans s'occuper de personne, elle utilisa son éventail pour décoller jusqu'aux tribunes, ou elle se jeta dans les bras de Shikamaru pour le couvrir de baiser, Le Nara était dépassé par les événements…

- Calme toi femme galère, tout le monde nous regarde, implora-t-il, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

Un rapide coup d'œil informa Temari que tout les spectateurs regardaient la ninja de Suna dans les bras du ninja de Konoha. Elle décida de ne pas s'en occuper, et continua d'embrasser son homme qui étouffa un « galère ».

- Nous allons assister au prochain combat, tonna Yura. Neji contre Shino.


	16. Chapitre 15 : Les demifinalistes

**Chapitre 15 : Les demis finalistes**

La matinée touchait à sa fin quand le Hyuga et l'Aburame se mirent en position au centre de l'arène, le soleil se trouvait à son zénith, la chaleur accablait les spectateurs, comme les participants qui étouffaient et tentaient de profiter des l'ombre des tribunes pour se rafraichir.

Shino tendait ses bras devant lui, des nuées d'insectes s'échappèrent de son corps, devant le regard dégouté du public, qui n'avait pas l'habitude de voir ce genre de spectacle. Neji activa son _Byakugan, _ignorant la vision d'horreur que le corps de Shino procurait. Avec ses pupilles, il voyait les insectes à l'intérieur de son corps, qui se rassemblait autour de ses cavités de chakras dont ils se nourrissaient.

Lorsque le signal fût donné, Neji se précipita sur son adversaire, et à l'aide du point souple, il frappa plusieurs cavités de chakra sur le torse de Shino, incapable d'esquiver l'assaut. Le hyuga comptait ainsi endommager le système respiratoire de son adversaire, l'handicapant pour ce combat.

- _Hinjutsu Mushidama : La Sphère d'Insectes !_

La nuée d'insecte entoura le corps du Hyuga, qui avec son byakugan, comprit tout de suite le danger. Même sans le toucher, ces insectes étaient en train de lui dévorer son chakra ! Il devait vite se tirer de cette mauvaise situation.

- _Hakke Kaiten : Le tourbillon divin du Hakke !_

La défense ultime de Neji lui permit de dissiper tous les insectes autour de lui. Il remarqua que l'Aburame prenait soin de garder quelques distances avec lui, il avait profité de sa technique pour reculer de plusieurs mètres. Il ne semblait pas affecter le moins du monde par l'attaque de son adversaire, qui vit avec ses pupilles que ses cavités de chakras n'étaient pas fermées.

« Les insectes à l'intérieur de son corps protègent ses cavités de chakras ! Il les utilise comme bouclier pour rendre le _Junken_ inefficace ! »

- _Muchiyose no jutsu : Invocation d'insectes ! _Lança Shino.

Dans un premier temps, rien ne se produisit, Neji espéra que la techniques de Shino venait d'échouer, mais bruit sourd de bourdonnement le ramena à la réalité, des centaines d'insectes volants arrivaient en masse par la voie des airs, et fondirent sur la proie qui leur avait été indiqué. Il du rétracter son _Byakugan_, la quantité de chakra qui se dégageait de la nuée l'éblouissait par sa quantité, ses yeux devenant un fardeau. Il ne s'avouait pas vaincu pour autant, il gardait un atout dans sa manche, il devait l'utiliser avant que cette nuée ne lui dévore tout son chakra. Il composa des signes à toute vitesse :

- _Suiton : Ooame ! La pluie torrentielle !_

Une vague de chakra s'échappa du corps du membre de la Bûnke, traversa les insectes comme s'ils n'éxistaient pas, et se condensa au dessus de la nuée avant de lâcher un véritable déluge sur l'arène.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible, Hurla Shino qui voyait ses insectes s'écraser lamentablement sur le sol. Les insectes ne peuvent pas voler sous la pluie, maugréa-t-il. L'eau empêche leurs ailes de battre correctement.

Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, Neji marcha sur le tapis d'insecte se trouvant à ses pieds, et se dirigea vers Shino qui tenta de riposter avec une slave de Shuriken, que le Hyuga para aisément avec son _Tourbillon divin. _Se rappelant qu'il ne pourrait atteindre ses cavités de chakkra, le Hyuga se remit à composer des signes en vue d'une future technique.

- _Mushihame no justsu : Technique du mur d'insecte !_

Aussitôt, un mur d'insecte se forma devant Shino pour le protéger. La défense ultime de son clan devenait lamentable sous la pluie que Neji continuait de faire abattre, les insectes au sommet de l'édifice s'écrasant lamentablement sur le sol.

- _Suiton : Tsunami : Vague de fond ! _

Les flaques d'eaux s'étant accumulé sur le sol se soulevèrent, l'eau ainsi rassemblée vit son volume, doublé, puis triplé, avant se s'abattre sur sa cible dont la protection fût sans effet. Quand l'eau se retira, Shino reposait sur le sol, inconscient à cause du choc de l'attaque. Yura, qui redescendit des tribunes dans lesquels il a crut bon de se réfugier en voyant arriver la vague, revint dans l'arène, et déclara une victoire de Neji, qui alla réveiller son adversaire avant de retourner avec les autres ninjas.

Les ninjas s'étant déjà battu se trouvait également dans les tribunes, Sakura et Tenten avait repris assez de force, et cette dernière engueula Neji pour l'avoir trempée jusqu'aux os, jusqu'à ce qu'Idate lui demande gentiment de se calmer avant que sa douleur à la jambe ne se reveille. Scylla lui aussi était revenu, une partie de son corps bandée, il tenait plus de la momie que du ninja. Gaara quand à lui luttait pour se dégager de l'emprise de Matsuri, qui ne comptait pas le laisser se lever pour avoir une meilleure vue sur l'arène, le ninja des sables souffrait de deux fractures aux côtes, et son élève ne comptait pas lui faire oublier.

- Mesdames et Messieurs, tonna Yura, nous allons maintenant assister au dernier quart de finales de ce tournoi, qui opposera Temari à Chôji !

- Marre de passer en dernier, grogna Choji, avant de porter son regard sur Shikamaru, qui subissait également le regard vert de Temari.

« Je suis dans la galère la… Si j'encourage Chôji, la furie risque de me tuer en disant qu'un homme devait soutenir sa femme, elle n'hésitera pas à retourner mes répliques sexistes sur moi… Mais si j'encourage temari, Choji risque de m'en vouloir aussi, je suis son meilleur ami après tout… Non, il comprendra ma situation. Mais je suis un ninja de Konoha, je ne peux pas encourager une ninja de Suna alors qu'elle va se battre contre le ninja qui est sous ma responsabilité… »

Un rapide regard à sa droite et à sa gauche lui indiqua que les deux futurs adversaires attendaient une réaction de sa part.

- Galère… fût le seul mot que prononça Shikamaru, qui lâche un soupir de soulagement en voyant les sourires amuser de Temari et Choji qui descendait sur l'aire de combat. « Ils ont fait exprès de me mettre dans la galère » conclut-il.

La pluie de Neji avait considérablement rafraichit l'atmosphère, la foule reprenait du poil de la bête, acclamant les deux nouveaux combattants une fois que ces derniers se trouvèrent en position.

- _Bubun Baika no jutsu : Décuplement partiel : Le bras ! _lança l'Akimichi dés le début de combat.

- _Kamaitachi : Lame de vent !_

Temari n'avait pas laissé le temps au bras géant de Choji d'arriver jusqu'à elle, son attaque valu au gr… au type costaud là, de valser dans les airs, après que plusieurs coupures eurent entaillé le bras lanceur de son attaque.

« Je suis trop léger pour résister à son attaque… »

- _Baika no justsu : Décuplement ! Nikudan Sensha : Technique du boulet humain !_

Le corps de Choji augmenta considérablement en poids, rentra bras, jambes et tête à l'intérieur de sa propre graisse, et le boulet humain se lança à l'assaut de la Kunoichi.

- _Dai Kamaitachi : Grande lame de vent !_ Lança Temari. Sa technique frappa Choji de plein fouet, sans pour autant qu'il ralentisse sa course. Son attaque inutile, Temari évita en catastrophe son adversaire qui manqua de peu de la réduire en charpie. Il s'écrasa contre le mur d'enceinte. Il ne restait plus qu'une solution à Temari, qui mordit son pouce jusqu'au sang, avant de tracer une marque sur son éventail. Malgré son état, Choji réagissait au quart de tour, entourant son corps de kunais retenu par des câbles.

- _Kirikiri no mai : La danse du faucheur !_

- _Nikudan hari Sensha : Le boulet humain hérissé !_

La belette invoquée par Temari fit son apparition, utilisant la vitesse de l'éventail pour foncer sur l'adversaire de sa maitresse, sa faux prête à trancher ce qui se trouverait sur sa course. Rien n'y fit, les coups de l'animal furent parés par les kunais de Choji, dont la vitesse de rotation doublé des armes lui assurait à lui aussi une défense impénétrable.

L'attaque de l'Akimichi avait considérablement gagné en rapidité, Temari qui restait surprise par le fait que sa technique la plus puissante n'ait servi à rien, tenta désespérément de se protéger derrière son éventail qui vola en éclat avant elle-même de recevoir l'assaut. Elle fut propulsée sur plusieurs mètres, des coupures lézardaient son corps, mais rien de grave. Néanmoins, elle venait d'être surclassée par Choji. La raison la poussa à abandonner le combat avant de se faire réduire en bouillie.

- Chôji qualifié pour les demi-finales ! Il sera opposé à Neji. Le premier combat sera celui de Gaara contre Scylla. Les combats reprendront cette après-midi après une pause de deux heures, pour laissé souffler les qualifiés.

L'Akimichi hurla de joie, les ninjas en tribunes lui firent un accueil chaleureux pour celui dont on pensait qu'il ne passerait pas la deuxième épreuve. Shikamaru lui adressa aussi ses félicitations, le remerciant plus discrètement d'avoir détruit l'éventail, avant d'aller consoler Temari qui venait de se laisser tomber sur une place libre de tout spectateur. Il la prit dans ses bras lui murmurent des mots doux, passant les deux heures de pause avec elle alors que les autres partaient prendre un bon repas, sous l'impulsion du dernier demi-finaliste.


	17. Chapitre 16 : L'élimination de Kumo

**Chapitre 16 : Le feu contre le sable.**

Après une pause durant laquelle la plupart des personnes présents au stade s'étaient ruées sur les restaurant voisins pour profiter d'un bon repas et de discuter des derniers combat, les demi-finales allait pouvoir débuter. Le Raikage prenait sérieusement la tête à Baki, délaissant Tsunade après le dernier combat de Scylla contre Sakura, il vantait à présent les mérites de l'élément le plus prometteur de son village au maitre du futur adversaire de celui-ci. L'Hokage observait tous les combats avec attention, elle jouait son rôle d'examinateur, devant choisir avec le Raikage et Baki ceux qui mériteraient de passer ninja de moyenne classe. Certains éliminés seraient sans doute promu, il n'y aurait pas qu'une seule nomination, cette fois-ci.

Sur le centre de l'arène, deux ninjas portants les stigmates de leur dernier combat se dévisageaient. Le ninja de Kumo arborait de nombreux bandages sur plusieurs partis de son corps, ayant goutté à la chaleur de son propre art. Quand à Gaara, on apercevait les bandes de ses côtes à travers une partie de sa tenue, qui fut mise à mal dans son dernier combat, jusqu'à ce qu'une pellicule de sable vienne la recouvrir.

- Que la première demi-finale commence, tonna Yura avant de prendre un peu de distance avec les deux protagonistes.

Aussitôt, Scylla commençait à composer des signes à toutes vitesses, pendant que le sable de son adversaire se mit à foncer sur lui.

- _Katon : Fun'honoo : Jet de flammes !_

Les flammes qui sortirent des paumes de Scylla frappèrent le sable de Gaara. Ce dernier se mit à se liquéfier avant de s'effondrer devant scylla, transformée en grande partie en verre.

- _Katon : Goukakyuu : Technique de la boule de feu !_

- _Shunshin no justsu : Déplacement instantané_

Gaara disparût dans un tourbillon de sable, Scylla tourna la tête dans tous les sens pour voir où son adversaire se cachait. Il ne le vit nulle part sur l'aire de combat. « Sous terre à l'aide d'une technique Doton ? » Une ombre attira l'attention du ninja de Kumo, il leva la tête pour découvrir que Gaara se tenait dans les airs, lévitant sur un tas de sable.

- _Sabaku Fuyû : Lévitation du désert._

Scylla envoya une slave de Shurikens sur son adversaire pour connaitre sa mobilité, aucun ne fit mouche, ceux que Gaara n'avait pas pris la peine d'éviter furent parés par le sable sortant de sa jarre.

- _Suna Shigure : Bruine de sable._

Une pluie de sable s'abattit droit sur le ninja de Kumo, qui se sentait dans la même situation de lors de son dernier combat, la seule solution à sa disposition était la même.

_- Katon : Hitate : Le dôme de flammes !_

La pluie de sable traversa une partie du dôme invoquée pas Scylla, qui hurla lors du verre brulant entra en contact avec ses bras déjà fort calciné. A la disparition de sa protection, le ninja de Kumo avait ôté les bandages de ses bras, qui prenait feu sur le sol. La majeure partie de l'attaque ne l'avait pas atteint mais ses bras dégageaient une forte odeur de viande rôtie. Gaara s'étonna de la ténacité de son adversaire, qui malgré sa blessure continuait de composer des signes à grande vitesse.

- _Katon : Fukusuu goukakyuu : Multiple boules de feux !_

Des dizaines de projectiles enflammées sortaient de la bouche de Scylla, se dirigeant droit vers le ciel, avec en ligne de mire l'hôte de Shukaku, qui dut réaliser des manœuvres aériennes exceptionnelles pour éviter l'intégralité des projectiles. Scylla n'abdiqua pas, et renouvela son assaut avant que Gaara ne puisse riposter, cette fois-ci, son nuage de sable fut frappé de plein fouet, se changeant en verre, totalement incontrôlable pour lui.

Dés son atterrissage, le ninja de Suna éleva une muraille de sable tirée du sol de l'arène pour parer une nouvelle _boule de feu_ crachée l'autre demi-finaliste. Les flammes finissaient de transformées le sable en verre, quand Scylla se jeta sur son adversaire, se retrouvant juste au dessus de lui.

- Essaye de parer mon attaque ultime ! hurla-t-il ! _Katon : G'ouryukka no jutsu : Technique du grand dragon de flamme !_

De la bouche de Scylla jaillit la tête d'un dragon enflammé, qui frappa Gaara de plein fouet, l'onde de choc fit vaciller une nouvelle fois la barrière protégeant les spectateurs. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, les tribunes purent voir une statue de Gaara entièrement faite de verre, qui resta debout quelques secondes, avant de se briser en mille morceaux.

Le ninja de Kumo crut un instant avoir tué son adversaire, jusqu'à ce que du sable s'enroula autour de lui.

_- Suna Bunshin : Clone de sable ! _expliqua Gaara en réapparaissant derrière son adversaire. Maintenant, tu as perdu ! _Sabaku Kyu : Le sarcophage de sable !_

Le sable se plaça devant la bouche de scylla, l'empêchant de respirer, il ne pouvait plus rien faire, son chakra étant au plus bas, ses bras refusait de bouger. Le Jinchuriki relâcha son emprise au moment où sa proie perdait connaissance. Cela assurait sa victoire, sans mettre sa vie plus en danger.

- Scylla n'étant plus en état de combattre, annonça Yura, Gaara est qualifié pour la finale !


	18. Chapitre 17 : La finale

**Chapitre 17 : La finale.**

Une fois que le corps encore fumant de Scylla fut emmené à l'infirmerie, les deux derniers demi-finalistes, Neji et Choji, descendirent au centre de l'arène. En tribune, Shikamaru dut convaincre Temari de se trouver sa propre place, à moins qu'elle veuille se vautrer sur le sol quand il se lèverait. Le Nara ne voulait pas manquer la prestation de son meilleur ami, qui aurait fort à faire lors de ce match. Même si Chôji était devenu très fort, le Hyuga reste un ninja de génie qui progressait lui aussi de manière phénoménale. Ino sacrifiait sa voix dans les cris d'encouragements, dont certains demandent la transformation de Neji en viande hachée. Gaara aussi tentait de jeter un œil sur la rencontre qui allait débuter, le gagnant l'affronterait en finale, mais il renonça à cette idée. Aucun moyen pour lui d'échapper à Matsuri qui l'inspectait sous toutes les coutures pour savoir si son sensei ne souffrait pas de ses dernières blessures.

- Que la deuxième demi-finale commence !

- _Byakugan ! _annonça calmement Neji, les nerfs de son visage ressortait, et on pouvait apercevoir la pupille de son œil.

- _Bubun Baika no jutsu : Décuplement partiel : Le bras !_

L'Akimichi se devait d'éviter le corps à corps contre l'expert du point souple, il espérait que ce genre d'attaque à distance lui permettrait de rester à l'abri. Son adversaire esquissa un sourire, il se décala d'un pas au dernier moment, le bras géant de Choji rata sa cible, et continua sa course à coté de Neji.

_- Bubun Baika no jutsu : Décuplement partiel : La jambe ! _

La jambe de Choji balaya la surface de l'aire de combat. Le Hyuga resta calme, avant que la jambe n'arrive jusqu'à lui, il frappa plusieurs fois le bras qui se trouvait encore à coté de lui, fit un bond lorsque la jambe balaya l'endroit ou il se tenait quelques secondes avant, et asséna plusieurs frappe du point souple dans celle-ci.

Choji grogna de douleur alors que ses membres reprenaient leur taille ordinaire, les cavités de chakras de son bras gauche et de sa jambe droite fermés, le combat commençait de la plus mauvaise des façons. Son manque d'attention entraina la fermeture des cavités de ses deux derniers membres, le Hyuga ayant saisit la main de Choji alors que celle-ci reprenait sa taille initiale, il était arrivé devant lui. Il s'effondra, plus capable de tenir sur ses jambes. Il lui restait une carte en main, il pouvait attaquer sans utiliser ses membres.

- _Baika no justsu : Décuplement ! Nikudan Sensha : Technique du boulet humain !_

Le Hyuga pris du recul en catastrophe lors que la rotation de l'Akimichi débuta. La boule de chair réalisait des virages surprenant alors que son adversaire mettait toute sa vitesse dans l'esquive. Ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris lassa le génie, qui s'arrêta au milieu de l'arène pour l'attendre. Il se mit à tourner sur lui-même à une vitesse extraordinaire tout en éjectant du chakra lorsque Choji arriva à quelques centimètres de lui.

- _Hakkesho Kaiten : Le tourbillon divin du Hakke !_

Lorsque Choji rentra en contact avec la barrière d'énergie, sa vitesse de rotation ne chuta pas immédiatement, faisant pratiquement plié le tourbillon, mais la défense parfaite des Hyuga ne se laissant pas pénétré aussi facilement, il se fait éjecter par le dôme d'énergie avant de s'écraser contre la barrière des tribunes. Il n'avait pas encore atteint le sol, que son adversaire s'était positionné devant lui, chutant à la même vitesse que lui.

_- Hakke Rokujūyon Shō : Les 64 poings du Hakke ! _Les coups précis de Neji visant les cavités de chakkra firent tous mouches. L'Akimichi n'était plus en mesure de contrôler son corps. Pour lui éviter de s'écraser tête la première, Le Hyûga attrapa le corps de choji pour le forcer à pivoter, ce qui leur valu un atterrissage sur le flanc, ou les deux combattants récoltèrent tout deux quelques écorchures. Après avoir constaté que choji ne pouvait plus bouger, Yura déclara d'un ton qui se voulait solennel :

- Victoire de Neji, qualifié pour la victoire du tournoi !

Le public se fit entendre, applaudissant abondamment le vainqueur, qui non seulement venait de réaliser une démonstration éclatante, mais qui avait aussi protégé son adversaire alors que rien ne l'y obligeait. Lorsque les équipes médicales arrivèrent pour transporter Choji, ce dernier refusa leur aide. Neji expliqua que les effets de sa technique ne durerait que quelques heures, et que le vaincu pourrait même recommencer à bouger dans quelques minutes.

L'Akimichi ne comptait pas rater la finale, Shikamaru lui-même apparut sur l'aire de combat en compagnie d'Idate, qui transportèrent leur ami jusqu'aux tribunes, ou ils le posèrent allongés sur les places, ne s'occupant pas des protestations de Kiba qui se retrouvait avec la tête de Choji sur les jambes. Un regard rempli de haine d'Ino, qui voulait que son ami soit dans confortablement installé, suffit à faire taire l'Inuzuka.

- La force de la jeunesse va s'épanouir pour la finale ! s'exclama Gai qui venait d'apparaitre au milieu des autres ninjas.

- Gai-sensei ? Ou étiez-vous passé ? S'enquit Lee qui était inquiet de voir que son maitre n'avait pas assisté aux rencontres.

- Mon élève, il existe des moments dans la vie d'un homme ou celui-ci doit se battre pour défendre ses convictions, pour surpassé ses limites !

Les yeux de Lee s'illuminèrent, il s'empressa de noter sur son carnet les paroles de son maitre. Sakura remarqua que Kakashi venait aussi d'arriver. Elle en conclut qu'ils étaient juste en retard, pour faire honneur à la réputation de l'homme au Sharingan.

- Mesdames et Messieurs, la finale ! s'exclama Yura. Son économie de mot était surement en rapport avec son visage, il semblait qu'il en avait plus que marre d'arbitrer toutes ces rencontres, ou les ninjas utilisaient des techniques surpuissantes sans tenir compte de sa présence.

Gaara tentait de rejoindre Neji au milieu de l'arène, mais Matsuri refusait de le lâcher, elle avait peur pour son maitre, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se blesse pour ce combat, Le Hyûga semblait être un type dangereux. L'hôte de Shukaku ne savait pas comment se sortir de cette situation, il n'était pas habitué à tant d'attention pour lui. Matsuri le regardait dans les yeux, ce qui attisait d'autant plus sa gène. Le reflet des yeux de son élève lui permettait de voir le kanji sur son front, qui signifiait « amour ». Il se laissa aller et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son élève. La surprise de cette dernière lui fit lâcher son maitre pendant quelques secondes qui saisit cette occasion inespéré pour utiliser_ le Shunshin no justsu : Déplacement instantané, _afin de se rendre sur l'aire de combat pour disputer sa finale. Néanmoins, il ne parvint pas à cacher le teint rouge que sa peau avait pris, il en allait de même pour Matsuri qui subissait à présent les taquineries de Temari, qui ne rata pas l'occasion d'embêter l'amour de son petit frère.

C'est avec soulagement que Yura donna le signal de la tant attendue finale de l'examen chuunin. Les deux protagonistes décidèrent de mettre le paquet dés le début du combat.


	19. Chapitre 18 : Les promus

**Chapitre 18 : Les promus :**

-_ Byakugan !_

Le Hyuga activa sa technique héréditaire pendant que Gaara condensait le sable sortant de sa jarre avant de s'en appliquer une pellicule sur le corps. _L'armure de sable _cacha le visage encore gêné du jinchuriki, le remplaçant par l'expression impassible qu'il arborait lors de ses combats. A l'aide de ses pupilles, Neji comprit le maniement du sable de son adversaire, c'était très basique, il utilisait juste son chakra pour le mouvoir. Il avait un don particulier pour le faire, mais la technique n'avait rien de bien compliqué.

Des langues de sables sortirent de la calebasse de Gaara avant de se précipiter vers leur adversaire, certaine tentant de le contourner. Manœuvre inutile, le _Byakugan_ ayant la particularité de doté à son possesseur une vision à 360°, impossible de prendre Neji en défaut. Il esquiva plusieurs assauts tout en se dirigeant vers son adversaire. Sa progression restait lente à cause des bondes de cotés répété qu'il devait réaliser, mais le Hyuga se rapprocher peu à peu.

Gaara éleva une barrière de sable devant lui afin de retenir son adversaire, qui frappa plusieurs fois le sable à l'aide du point souple. En déversant son chakra dans la barrière, Neji rendait impossible le contrôle du sable pour Gaara. Le sable s'écroula sur lui-même, retombant sur le sol. Le Hyuga n'eut pas le temps de faire un seul pas en avant, que une nouvelle langue de sable surgit du sol et le frappa de plein fouet. Le choc l'envoya assez loin, sans pour autant causer de dégâts significatif, il put se réceptionner en souplesse.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait capable de rétablir sa barrière si vite… Il perd le contrôle de son sable, mais sur ce terrain il a l'avantage, il lui suffit de prendre le contrôle d'un autre endroit pour la rétablir…»

Les réflexions de Neji ne purent aller plus loin, il dut à nouveau se concentrer sur sa défense, Gaara ne comptait pas lui laisser le temps de se reposer. Le démon ne se contentait plus du sable de sa jarre à présent. Partout ou Neji posait le pied, du sable sortait, il s'en fallait de peu à chaque appui pour que celui-ci y échappe. Après un saut en hauteur, il tenta même de s'improviser surfer, il glissait sur le sable en direction de Gaara.

- _Suna shuriken : Les shurikens de sables !_

Le Hyuga du faire un bon de coté en prenant appuis sur le sable pour éviter les shurikens. Malheureusement, la langue de sable le retint, et commença à s'enrouler autour de son corps.

- _Sabaku ryu ! Le sarcophage de sable !_

Le sable recouvrit complètement Neji qui se trouvait par le fait en mauvaise posture. Il usa de la même stratégie qu'il aviat utilisé contre Kidoumaru avec ses toiles d'araignées. Il éjecta son chakra par tous les pores de sa peau afin de faire exploser le sarcophage de l'intérieur. Cette technique s'avéra payante, le cocon éclata, le libérant ainsi de toute contrainte. Gaara renouvela son assaut, des langues de sables arrivaient sur Neji de tous les cotés.

_- Sabaku Ro : La prison du désert !_

- _Hakkesho Kaiten : Le tourbillon divin du Hakke !_

Toutes les langues de sables s'effondrèrent sur le sol, laissant au Hyuga une occasion de frapper. Il se précipita vers Gaara qui éleva sa barrière de sable entre lui et son adversaire.

- _Hakke Kusho : La paume du Hakke !_

La partie de la barrière frappée par l'attaque de Neji se détacha du reste, s'envolant vers Gaara qui ne put éviter d'être percuté. Il reprit ses esprits trop tard, le Hyuga se trouvait devant lui :

_- Hakke Rokujuyon Sho : les 64 poings du Hakke !_

L'attaque visant les tenketsus ne parvint pas à les fermer à cause de la présence de _l'armure de sable. _Néanmoins, cette dernière abandonna le corps de Gaara, qui n'était plus en mesure de la reconstituer. Sa calebasse ayant aussi été visé par l'attaque, il n'avait plus à sa disposition de son sable spécial qui assurer sa défense d'ordinaire. Son adversaire semblait sur le point de réutiliser la même attaque, sans la moindre défense, il devait ne pas rester à proximité d'un adepte du _Junken._

_-Shunshin no jutsu : Déplacement instantané !_ S'exclama Gaara en disparaissant dans un tourbillon de sable avant de subit le nouvel assaut. En réapparaissant à l'opposé de l'aire de combat, il comprit que le Hyuga décidait de changer de tactique, sans doute lassé de courir, il composait des signes.

- _Suiton : kokyuu suijou : Le souffle aquatique !_

Neji s'emplit les poumons d'airs au maximum, lorsqu'il le libéra, celui-ci s'était transformé en un puissant torrent aquatique qui allait droit vers la cible qu'il lui avait été désigné. Gaara tenta de riposter par une vague de sable, qui se transforma en boue dés l'impact. L'hôte du démon ne pouvait contrôle la boue, mais au moins il évitait les assauts du Hyuga.

Les deux adversaires semblaient épuisés après avoir livré un tel combat, de la sueur s'écoulait depuis longtemps de leurs visages, les acclamations du public et de leurs amis les poussaient à aller toujours plus loin. Ils se préparaient à lancer ce qu'il savait être les deux dernières attaques de l'examen chuunin.

- _Ryu Sabaku Ryu : La déferlante de sables mouvants !_

_- Suiton : Tsunami : Vague de fond !_

Une mer d'eau et de sable apparurent sur l'aire de combat, elles s'élevèrent pendant plusieurs secondes avant de prendre de la vitesse pour se percuter dans un fracas assourdissant. Le public ne pouvait voir ce qu'il se passait, la barrière qui les protéger prenant une couleur rouge, certains ninjas de niveaux supérieurs tombaient à genoux tant la puissance des deux attaques les vidaient de leurs forces.

Les deux attaques luttèrent face à face un moment avant de se mettre à tournoyer l'une autour de l'autre, formant un tourbillon au centre de l'arène qui entraine Neji et Gaara qui ne pouvait luttait face à ce qu'il venait de déchainer. Après avoir disparu en son centre, le calme revint dans le stade qui demeura silencieux. Les deux concurrents avaient disparus. Impossible de dire ce qu'il avait pu leur arriver…

- Gaara !

Matsuri hurlait le nom de son maitre, qui était maintenant bien plus pour elle. Accompagné de Temari, elle se précipita sur l'aire de combat et commença à creuser au hasard dans la boue, elles furent vite rejointes par les autres ninjas qui s'acharnaient à retrouver leurs amis.

Soudain, la boue à coté de Matsuri se mit à se soulever. Une main en sortit, puis une tignasse rousse, et enfin le corps tout entier de Gaara qui se tenait à genoux sur le sol, une main encore profondément enfoncé sur le sable. Il empêcha gentiment Matsuri de lui sauter dessus, et utilisant ses dernières forces, il tira autant qu'il pouvait sur le bras qui semblait ne pas vouloir se dégager du piège mortel. Quand elle se dégagea enfin, le corps de Neji apparut à son tour, la main de Gaara le tenant fermement, le jinchuriki venait de sauver la vie à son adversaire, qu'on n'aurait certainement pas pu retrouver à temps.

Les deux combattants respiraient avec difficulté, mais ils n'étaient plus en danger. Yura s'approcha de Gaara, le força à se lever puis le positionna face au public.

- Ni Neji ni Gaara ne sont en état de se battre, mais devant l'acharnement du ninja de notre village, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que se tient devant vous le vainqueur du tournoi des chuunins !

Un tonnère d'applaudissement accompagna cette déclaration, Gaara s'attendait à des huées, tant les habitants du village le détestait. Il se rendit compte que les combats qu'ils avaient livrés sous les yeux des habitants de son village changeaient la vision qu'ils avaient de lui jusqu'à présent. L'hôte de Shukaku esquissa un sourire, il venait d'accomplir le premier pas qui le mènerait jusqu'à l'objectif qu'il s'était imposé, devenir Kazekage.

Les dirigeants des différents villages se retirèrent en coulisse pour le restant de la journée, débattant pour déterminer qui aurait l'honneur de devenir un ninja de moyenne classe. Le stade était vide à présent, les neufs concurrents se tenaient tant bien que mal debout au centre de l'arène, regardant Baki, qui sur la tribune d'honneur s'apprêtait à nommer les promus.

- Vous vous êtes tous bien battus, aujourd'hui, commenca-t-il. Nous voudrions vous accordé à tous le grade de moyenne classe, mais il a fallu faire un choix. Les noms que je vais citer sont ceux qui désormais seront considérais comme des ninjas de moyennes classes au sein de leur village. Les promus de cet examen sont : Scylla du village de Kumo. Gaara et Temari du village de Suna. Neji, Choji et Sakura du village de Konoha !

Les nouveaux ninjas de moyennes classes laissèrent éclatés leur joie. Seul Tenten, Shino et Kankuro n'avaient pas été promu lors de ce tournoi, mais ils préférèrent ne pas montrer leur peine, félicitant leurs amis. Tout ce joli monde feta les promotions dans un restaurant servant des barbecues, les frais étant gracieusement payés par Gai qui exulté devant la joie des anciens aspirants.

Le lendemain, Shikamaru et Temari quittèrent très tôt la demeure des No Sabaku. Ils avaient une faveur à demander à L'Hokage de Konoha, ainsi qu'à Baki qui tenait plus ou moins les rênes du village en attendant l'élection d'un nouveau Kazekage. C'est dans le bureau de ce dernier que le couple trouva les deux personnes qu'ils cherchaient.

- Godaime-sama, demanda Shikamaru. Ma mission ici vient de prendre fin. Je dois raccompagner cette après-midi les ninjas dont j'ai la charge à notre village. Néanmoins, j'ai une requête à vous formuler. Puis-je rester dans ce village encore un moment ?

Le regard de Tsunade passa de Shikamaru à Temari. Elle avait vu leur comportement lorsque la ninja de Suna avait remporté son duel contre son frère, elle savait de quoi il en retournait, et connaissait la tristesse de perdre l'être aimé.

- Soit, Shikamaru Nara. Je te confie une mission d'importance. Tu vas demeurer dans le village de Suna jusqu'à l'élection du Kazekage. Tu te mettras au service du conseil de Suna qui t'attribuera des missions. Ceci dans le but pour montrer à nos frères du sable qu'en ces temps de crises, Konoha répond présent pour aider Suna.

- Temari no Sabaku, continua Baki, je te confie à mon tour une mission. Durant toute sa période ici, tu hébergeras notre invité de Konoha, dans le but de tisser des liens entre nos deux villages, mais aussi pour le garder sous surveillance, nous ne pouvons pas laisser un ninja étranger en totale liberté ici, même s'il s'agit d'un allié.

Les deux ninjas exultèrent en quittant leur bureau, l'inquiétude qui les avait rongés durant la soirée venait de s'envoler. Il faudrait encore du temps avant qu'un Kazekage ne soit élu, l'avenir leur tendait les bras.

**Fin de la première partie**


End file.
